


What If Mick Stayed?

by DarkenedHeart



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Spoiler Alert!), AU, Canon-related, Chronos is EVIL, Chronos is NOT Mick!, Concerned!Gideon, Different Chaptered Alterations, Mick is NOT Chronos!, Multi, Multiple Endings, NOT ALL TAGS MATCH ALL STORIES!, Nearly Freezing To Death, Non-Canon-Related, OOC!, OUT OF CHARACTER!, Tags might contain too many CAPITAL LETTERS, Warning!, What if Mick Stayed?, What if?, character abuse, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Mick gets to stay in 2046.These are Three (3) Ways that could have ended some things...The First Chapter Explains things better.





	1. Let Me Explain:

I saw a story that got me thinking of an idea...I tried _really_ hard to write that idea. Then I wrote two _other_ ideas before I got to write "most" of the Original Idea...

Spoiler Alert: Mick will **never** be Chronos in these stories. Also, Snart will **not** die in these stories either.

 

Chapter 2: Original Idea (Mostly)

Warnings for: Evil!Chronos, blood, mild gore?, kidnapping, Mick being off, Snart Whump, (& the writer's inability to describe emotions well)

^[Some CaptainCanary]

 

Chapter 3: The Sad Ending

Warnings for: Major Character Death

 

Chapter 4: The Lover's End (Mick/Snart)

Warnings for: Snart acting a little bit like a dork.

 

Chapters 2-4: Warnings for: Nearly freezing to death.

 

***IMPORTANT! **ALL** of the Stories/Chapters _will_ START the  same, **BUT** they  will NOT END the same.***

 

\-- - --- -- --- - ---

 

I might have to come back and add some more details...For now, enjoy???


	2. Original Idea (Mostly)

"Livin' the dream."

　

"More like a nightmare," Snart grimaces. "Listen, I know this all seems like a dream vacation for you, but it's not home. It's nothing more than a possibility of somebody else's future."

　

"Ah," Mick turns to his partner with a toothy grin. "But we're criminals. Thieves. We _take_ things that belong to other people. It's our job. Our life's mission. And there's nothing in our rule book that says that somebody else's future is off the table for the taking."

　

"If you stay," Snart says slowly, keeping eye contact with the taller man to make sure he was listening. "You'll be staying alone."

　

"That's fine by me," Mick jerks his head to the side in a mock tilt. "You've been acting more and more like a hero anyway. I've been meaning to drop the dead weight of your conscience."

　

Snart doesn't remark. He looks over to where Sara and Rip walked off to and notes the two returning.

　

"If you're going to go, now's the best time to do it," he tells his partner, turning an icy glare to the man. "I'm not going to stop you, but I won't help you stay here either."

　

"Not even apart from each other and I'm already alone?" Mick laughs as he gets onto his four-wheeler. He guns the engine, shouting over his shoulder as he drives off, "See ya never, Snart!"

　

Rip jogs over the short distance to stare at the pyro's exit.

　

"Where is he off to?" the Brit asks the remaining criminal.

　

"Mick has decided to stay here," Snart answers, getting back to his own vehicle. "Do you have what we need to get out of here?"

　

"Staying?" Sara repeats with obvious confusion. "And you're just going to let him? Without any sort of fight?"

　

"I'm his partner, not his mother," the criminal answers, turning the engine over. He grins at the blonde, "You want a lift?"

　

"I'd rather drive," she grins back to him.

　

"I think I can allow that," he counters, moving back to give her space to get in front of him.

　

Sara takes the case with the parts they need from Rip and hands them to Snart before getting into the driver's position on the bike.

　

"Mr. Snart," Rip huffs angrily. "You cannot allow Mr. Rory to remain in Star City 2046. He is a part of our crew, your partner, and he doesn't even belong here!"

　

"You took him on," the criminal points out, moving forwards to wrap his arms around the assassin's waist. "You can go get him back."

　

Sara takes off with the criminal on the bike, leaving their leader in the dust.

　

Rip looks around, hands on his hips as he lets out a few silent curses.

　

"Now how am _I_ supposed to get back?"

　

\- -

　

Back at the Waverider, Sara brings her box to the scientists while Snart lingers at the exit. Stein comes to find him there.

　

"Where is your partner and our captain?" the older man asks, with a ouch of concern.

　

"Rip's getting his daily workout and Mick," Snart pauses as the realization of being alone with the other 'Legends' sinks in. "Mick's staying here."

　

"Here? Is that wise?" Stein presses.

　

"Wisdom isn't a familiar word to Mick, but," the criminal shrugs. "This place? Where the streets are lit up in flames and violent criminals run the streets? That, he knows all to well."

　

"Perhaps that is all the more reason to make him return to the ship, to remain with the crew," the scientist says hurriedly.

　

"Why?" Snart turns icy blues to the older man. "You planning on changing him?"

　

"Well, maybe not me in particular, but there is always a chance-"

　

"Mick will never change," the criminal talks over the scientist, looking away from him. "There's no point in trying, professor. The only way he would stay here is if someone forced him to. I, for one, am not going to be that someone."

　

"I understand your....your desire to want your partner to be happy, Mr. Snart," Stein nervously steps closer to the other man. "But...Surely, leaving him in a Time Line that he doesn't belong is against his best interests. We have no way of knowing what will happen here after we leave."

　

"Not my problem," Snart says, then quickly strides around the older man to go to his room. Outside his door, he changes his mind and steps into Mick's room instead. He stands in the middle of the messy area, frowning at the trash and clothes strewn across the floor and the unmade bed.

　

"So much for the plan," he murmurs quietly, knowing only Gideon could hear him. Mick was being Mick, stupid and selfish; only seeing what was right in front of him instead of the big picture. Normally, Snart wouldn't care. Because, normally, he could convince the man and _get him_ to see the big picture....But not here. Not now. Since Time Travel threw "normal" out the space window.

_"You've been acting more and more like a hero anyway. I've been meaning to drop the dead weight of your conscience."_

Why? Why would Mick think that all of a sudden? It wasn't even true.

　

_"There is good in you."_

Snart curses Barry Allen and his twisted idealisms. He might not want a murdering psychopath to wreak havoc over all of time, but that didn't mean he was a bleeding heart for justice.

　

It was just good business sense.

　

\---

　

"Mr. Snart," Stein says over the ship's communicators. "It appears Captain Hunter has gotten involved with the Hooded man and his enemies. Sara has already left to assist him, as well as Kendra and Raymond. Jax and I are about to leave now. Can we count on your help as well?"

　

Snart walks out of Mick's room to head to the ship's exit.

　

"I'm on my way."

　

\- -

　

There's a battle already being fought as Snart strolls to where the rest of his team is, Firestorm flying over his head like a flaming beacon.

　

Snart shoots a man to his left while sweeping the crowd to count them and look for his partner. He gets a man to his right who's about to shoot at Sara, then slams the gun into the back of a man who was aiming for Kendra.

　

Firestorm blasts a man charging at him from the back into a poll and he offers the fused men a short wave before straightening and icing a man a few yards away from him.

　

As the team fights the ground mob, two Hoods fight Deathstroke. In a dramatic move of a tossed weapon, the younger archer takes out the mob leader and what's left of his minions quickly scatter in hopes of survival.

　

As the Hoods talk things over with the rest of the Legends, Snart keeps a lookout for his partner. A part of him, a small part buried deep inside, hopes the pyro will show his face, change his mind.

　

Mick never shows.

　

\- -

　

Back at the Waverider, Raymond and Jack crowd Snart on the bridge.

　

"Where's Rory?" the kid demands to know. "Rip says you let him run off. Says he's planning on staying here?"

　

"If you know what happened, why are you asking me to repeat it?" the criminal deadpans.

　

"You really are Captain Cold if you're willing to abandon your partner," Raymond says.

　

"Nobody's stopping either of you from going and getting him," Snart points out, holding back his anger from his voice as he glares at the two. "You're both acting like I told Mick to stay here. That I encouraged him to abandon the team. Well, I didn't. I asked him to come back with us, it didn't work. End of story."

　

"I'm afraid, Mr. Snart is in the right," Rip intrudes the mock interrogation. "Although I don't condone, nor would I ever desire for any of you to stay at an unfamiliar Time Line, Mr. Rory has made his decision." He heads for the driver's chair. "We can't wait around for him to come to his senses. We must continue our mission. For the sake of all time."

　

"It's not abandonment if it's a choice," Sara offers quietly, not looking convinced of her own words.

　

"Alright, Gideon," Rip address the AI as he sits in his seat. "let's see if these repairs that Martin, Ray, and Jax made are up to scratch."

　

"As far as I can tell, Miss Saunders did most of the work while the two gentlemen competed for her-"

　

"Just get us out of here, please, Gideon," Stein interrupts the machine.

　

Snart rolls his eyes as he heads to his usual spot. Mick's empty chair reminds him of the hollow feeling he's been ignoring. The criminal pulls down his harness and closes his eyes. Not wanting, or needing, to see as they jump again.

　

'Seven members now,' the criminal thinks as he listens to the others get settled. 'Should still be enough to take down Savage.'

　

As the ship starts to move, Snart can't help but hope that Mick will be able to handle himself.

　

Even though he doubts he will.

　

\---

　

Rip is all talk. After the first full day in the Time Stream, Snart realized the 'Time Master' had no idea where, when, or how to stop Savage.

　

The Brit turns hermit, torturing himself with home videos in his office of sorts.

　

It's strange being on the ship without Mick. Jax and Raymond are seen together often, talking to each other in low tones and shooting Snart strange glances. It doesn't take a genius to know they were talking about Mick. When they decided they were "close" with his partner, Snart will never know. He ignores them in favor of mapping out the ship again and playing cards with Sara.

　

When he can't sleep, Snart goes to Mick's room and cleans a part of it. He started with the bed so he would have a decent place to sit.

　

He's only got one small area left when they get a message from another 'Time Master'. A female one at that, and the familiarity Rip shows when watching her video garners some of Snart's interest.

　

Of course, that doesn't stop the whole situation from feeling like an obvious trap.

　

Rip is insistent that it's worth the risk in order to get something off the other Time Ship in order to track down Savage.

　

"You should go," Snart tells Sara as Rip forms his boarding party.

　

"Why?" the assassin asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sore that you lost the last hand and want to get rid of me?"

　

"I'm not that bad a loser," the criminal smirks. "I just think they should have someone competent with them if things go sour."

　

"Why don't you go then?"

　

"Because I'm not as good a fighter as you are and I'm more likely to _let_ the other Time Master take Rip if that's the kind of trap he's walking into."

　

"Fair point," the blonde allows with slight tilt of her head. "You sure you can handle being with Raymond alone?"

　

"Kendra's here too," Snart points out. "She'll make sure the man lives to see tomorrow."

　

With a smile, Sara follows after Rip and the Firestorm duo as they head off the bridge.

　

Snart turns to Raymond as he makes another movie reference while the woman who clearly has feelings for him smiles like a loving mother.

　

The whole scene makes Snart sick to his stomach, so he goes to his room to work on his gun to get away from them.

　

\- -

　

Time Pirates were waiting for the team on the Akeron. Through the video feed the leader started, they can hear Sara fighting them off. As the pirates scramble to stop the assassin, the Waverider is hit in the bulkhead.

　

"Figure something out, Raymond!" Snart barks, heading to the damaged area with his gun. When he gets there, Gideon helps direct him to the hole. He fires the Cold Gun at it, making an icy patch. Unfortunately, he's now stuck there, unable to leave as his weapon slowly runs out of charge.

　

The second the gun's power dies, he runs for the exit. It closes right in front of his face and he sighs at the small window.

　

"Great," Snart remarks, looking back to his weapon. It's completely drained. He holsters it as he looks up. "Gideon?"

　

"Yes, Mr. Snart?"

　

"How is the rest of the team doing?"

　

"Miss Lance nearly has the pirates subdued and Mr. Palmer is maneuvering the ship to the best of his abilities."

　

"His best isn't that much," Snart comments dryly. "Can you get me out of here?"

　

"I'm afraid I cannot."

　

"Thought as much."

　

Snart walks back to his patch to see if it was holding. The room was getting colder; he could feel it. Whether it was because of the ice holding the ship together, or the freezing death beyond, the criminal didn't know.

　

"I will inform Mr. Palmer of your current situation," Gideon's voice assure the man.

　

"No!" Snart shouts louder than he needs to. "Don't do that. Raymond needs all his limited brain skills focused on saving the others."

　

"If you remain in the bulkhead, you will freeze to death."

　

"Cold doesn't bother me."

　

"I do not suggest this form of action, Mr. Snart."

　

"Too bad," the criminal smirks. "You can tell him once the pirates are no longer a threat."

　

"There is no way of telling how long that will take."

　

"It's fine," Snart closes his coat and wraps his arms around his chest. "I can wait."

　

　

Time stretches longer when you're slowly freezing to death. This wasn't Snart's first choice in how he ended things, but his mind unhelpfully supplied him with worse alternatives. Then again, it gave him something to think about.

　

He's huddle on the ground now, just outside the door. If it opens, he thinks he can still roll to safety.

　

 _If_ it opens.

　

"Mr. Snart," Gideon's voice chirps into the space, startling the criminal. "The readings I am getting from you do not look good. Can I contact Mr. Palmer now?"

　

"Did they s-stop the p-pirates?" Snart hates himself a little for the stutter, but he can't stop it. At least it was only a small one.

　

"They are nearly subdued. Captain Hunter is fighting with their leader as we speak, attempting to execute some sort of plan."

　

"W-What is R-Raymond doing?" the criminal growls, moving as much as he can, even though he can barely feel anything anymore.

　

"Attempting to assist."

　

'Attempting is right,' Snart shakes through the cold as he pulls his legs in closer, his arms tightening again.

　

"Miss Saunders has just noticed your missing presence and asked about your whereabouts. I have informed her of your condition."

　

'Figures she would be the first to notice how long I've been gone,' Snart smirks.

　

Kendra's face takes up the small window of the door, her eyes widening in fear and shock as she looks down at the criminal.

　

"Gideon! What are you doing? Open the door!"

　

"That goes against my safety protocols. The bulkhead must be repaired before I can comply to your request."

　

"That doesn't make any sense! Snart is going to die!"

　

"They did it!" Raymond proclaims, running to joining the bird woman. "Rip ejected the pirates into space and they have control of the Akeron!"

　

"Snart is trapped!" Kendra points at the window. "Ray, you have to get him out! He's blue!"

　

'Am I?' Snart pulls out a hand to look at it. The tips were a little discolored, but he thought calling him 'blue' was a little premature.

　

"Can you override the door controls or something?" Kendra asks worriedly.

　

Snart's not sure if she's asking Gideon or Raymond, but it's the AI that answers her.

　

"The only way to open the doors is to seal the damage to the ship."

　

"But if I can't get into the room, how do you expect me to do that?" Raymond demands to know.

　

"I'm sorry, Mr. Palmer." The AI somehow sounds apologetic to Snart. Maybe he was becoming delirious with the cold?

　

"I've got an idea," Raymond says, running out of view.

　

"Hold in there, Snart," Kendra says, hesitating at the window. "We're going to get you out of there."

　

Snart nods, not wanting to show weakness to his teammates with his annoying stutter.

　

Huh. _His_ teammates. The possessive has been popping up a lot in his head recently. He hadn't thought of them as _his team_ when he started on this fool's errand. He was hoping to change his past, get a few expensive items, cause some havoc, and return to his time...But now...Now...

　

Snart sighs, dropping his head onto the cold of his arms.

　

Now he was playing hero with people he actually... _cared_ about...Some more than others, but...still...

　

Another shiver wracks Snart's body as he grimaces. Mick was right after all. People really did underestimate his partner.

　

"I'm sorry, Mick," Snart whispers, his words turning into white puffs of smoke in his blurring vision.

　

He should never have left the man behind. He had no way of knowing what happened to him. If he was dead or alive. Mick was his partner, his responsiblity. More importantly, his savior.

　

And he just left him without a real fight.

　

Snart shudders again and he tries to pull himself into a tighter ball for warmth he knows he won't find.

　

"Mr. Snart?" Gideon says, sounding worried. Did the AI have real emotions? "Mr. Palmer is attempting to seal the damage from outside the ship. The others have been informed of your situation as well and are making their way back to the ship."

　

Snart nods his head as he shakes once more. He's suddenly lost all strength to hold them back. When he shakes yet again, it doesn't stop. His body practically vibrates against the frozen floor as he stares off at nothing.

　

"Mr. Snart?"

　

The world is dimming around the edges of his vision.

　

"Mr. Snart? Are you still there?"

　

He needs to do some research on AIs. Gideon can sound so human at times.

　

"Mr. Snart! Please remain conscious!"

　

Who said he was interested in a nap? He's awake.

　

"You're heart rate is dropping! Mr. Snart!"

　

'Stop shouting Gideon. I can hear you just fine at your regular tone.'

　

"LEONARD!"

　

'That didn't sound like Gideon,' is the last thing Snart thinks before being swallowed into the darkness.

　

\---

　

Warmth is the first thing Snart registers as he floats back to consciousness. He knows he's in MedBay before he opens his eyes. The position of his body on the strange bed-chairs making it easy for him.

　

The world is nothing more than a blur at first, but everything slowly solidifies and clears. Sara is sitting in the chair next to him, reading one of his books. A brief glance shows no one else around, so he focuses on the blonde and tries to come up with something witty to open with.

　

"Mr. Snart is conscious," Gideon steals his thunder and he inwardly sighs at the loss.

　

Sara puts down the book slowly and looks over to the criminal with a blank expression.

　

"What was that all about?" the blonde asks lightly.

　

"What do you mean?" he asks, though he thinks he might already know.

　

"You," Sara says, sitting up straighter. "trying to freeze yourself to death. You miss your criminal name so much, you want to turn literal?"

　

"I don't actually have a rank, so that wouldn't make sense," he smirks, glad the movement doesn't feel stiff. He minutely moves his entire body, grateful for full function. He starts to sit up, but the assassin pulls her stick out of nowhere and stops him before he can move an inch.

　

"Stay," Sara orders.

　

He smirks, "You gonna make me?"

　

She smirks back, "I can have Gideon sedate you."

　

"That's not playing fair, Sara."

　

"Too bad, Crook."

　

Snart relaxes back in the chair-bed, eyes on the woman as she pulls back her weapon.

　

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" it isn't a question, but he still makes it an illusion of one.

　

"I already lost one member of my team when he decided to stay in Disneyland," the woman remarks plainly. "I don't want to lose another over his own stupidity."

　

"I told you, I didn't do it on purpose."

　

"Why don't I believe you?"

　

"Not sure. I'm a very trustworthy criminal."

　

Sara laughs, leaning against the other seat as she shakes her head at the man.

　

"Get some rest," the blonde orders, then hands over the book. "I was being serious about that sedation."

　

"I know better than to cross an assassin," Snart nods his head once, taking the book. At least he shouldn't be bored for another ten minutes.

　

Sara heads for the door, "I'm going to figure out where we're headed next, then come back to check on you."

　

"I'll be here," he sighs, already bored after all. 'Such a pity,' he thinks.

　

　

A few minutes after Sara leaves, Raymond nervously walks into the room. Snart inwardly groans as he tries to ignore the man, but after a full two minutes of the scientist opening and shutting his mouth in abandoned attempts to speak, ignoring him becomes unbearable.

　

"What is it, Raymond?" Snart lowers all pretense of reading to look at the man.

　

"Uh, well," the scientist clears his throat. "I just wanted to say thanks and sorry."

　

"For?" the criminal prompts.

　

"Thanks for risking your life to keep the ship together and sorry for not noticing you were slowly freezing to death."

　

"You apparently did something to save me from that fate, so let's just call it even."

　

Snart returns his focus to the book, but the other man doesn't leave. With a sigh, the criminal looks back up at the scientist.

　

"Something else?"

　

"I'm also sorry for not helping with Rory," Raymond says hurriedly. "He and I sort of...bonded, in Russia. I should have tried to get him back on the ship. I just let us fly off without him. I'm sorry for that."

　

"Don't let it bother you," Snart states, slightly annoyed. "Whatever... _friendship_ , you think you and Mick had was all in yoru head. You wouldn't have been able to convince him either."

　

"But, still," the other man hesitates. "I didn't even try."

　

"All the better. No extra time was wasted."

　

Raymond lifts his head higher with newfound hope, "Maybe after we defeat Savage, we can go back for him?"

　

"The thought had occurred to me," Snart allows. "I take it you want to go with me to talk to him during round two?"

　

"You'd let me?" the other man asks, surprised.

　

"Not necessarily, but I'm not going to go out of my way to stop you either."

　

"I guess I should take that as a win."

　

"Take it however you want. Just get out of here. I'm supposed to be resting."

　

"Right! Right. Okay," Raymond nods vigorously as he walks backwards out of the room.

　

\---

　

In Oregon, Savage plays mad scientist and Jax is turned into a bird-man. Snart curses himself for not following the kid at a distance when he went on a date as he tries to make the mutation see reason.

　

Jax hits him in the arm and Snart nearly shoots the kid, but he manages a distraction instead and pulls Stein out of danger.

　

Bird-Jax attacks them again, knocking the weapon (and the temptation to use it) out of Snart's hands. As Stein tries to reason with the kid, he and Snart step away from the approaching mutation.

　

Thankfully, Sara is there to knock the kid out. Gideon and Stein make a cure and Snart is genuinely impressed when he watches the Jax turn back into his normal self.

　

They've lost the dagger, another annoyance added to Snart's life. Snart is trying to decide if it's worth hanging around to go get it back when a fully healed Jax comes to talk with him on the bridge.

　

It's all moving and the kid is trying hard to make Snart 'feel good' about being on the team.

　

"I didn't understand how you could just abandon someone," Jax says at the end of his speech. "But...After seeing you fight for me with Stein...I know you did all that you could. I've got to accept the fact Mick didn't want to be with us anymore."

　

"Jefferson," Stein approaches the kid so that Snart doesn't have to come up with a reply. "You should be resting!"

　

"Nah, man, I'm sick of taking it easy," Jax sounds his age as he looks to the older man. "Can't we just leave already?"

　

"Sara, Kendra, and Raymond are on their way back as we speak," Snart assures the kid as he stands. "But, knowing the ladies, who knows how long that will take?"

　

"Dr. Palmer is not a woman," Stein frowns as Rip steps onto the bridge.

　

"Any word from the rest of the team?" the captain says, looking between the three for an answer.

　

"They are a few meters out," Gideon answers for her captain.

　

"I'll go see if I can get them to walk faster," Snart states, walking off the bridge.

　

　

Off the ship, Snart takes in a deep breath of the cold air, letting it chill his lungs as it brings a smile to his face.

　

Not even almost freezing to death can take away his appreciation for the cold.

　

He stuffs his hands into his coat pockets as he turns in the direction the others should be coming from. A noise makes him stop and turn. He sees a blur, feels something hit him hard and fast in the chest, then everything goes dark.

　

\- -

　

Sara, Kendra, and Raymond change into their regular clothes before joining the others on the bridge.

　

"You guys ready to go?" Sara asks, looking around for her crook. "Where's Snart?"

　

"He went out to meet you guys," Jax says with a frown. "Didn't you see him?"

　

"No," Kendra shakes her head, looking to Raymond as he also answers in the negative.

　

"It's strange to think the clever criminal would get lost between such a short distance," Rip remarks as he approaches the main computer. "Gideon, can you show me Mr. Snart's location?"

　

The map remains blank as the AI replies, "I'm afraid I cannot, Captain. Mr. Snart's communicator has either been turned off or destroyed."

　

"What could Snart possibly be trying to steal here?" Raymond asks.

　

"Perhaps he has gone back for the dagger?" Stein suggests.

　

"And face Savage's men alone?" Sara raises an eyebrow. "Leonard is too smart to try that. I'm going to go look for him."

　

"I'm going too," Jax follows after her.

　

"Me too," Raymond turns.

　

"Might as well have all the eyes we can," Kendra says with a shrug, following her boyfriend.

　

"I'll monitor you all here," Rip tells his team as they leave, putting in commands to get a different view of the outside.

　

"I think I shall remain as well," Stein says to no one in particular. He moves to stand next to the captain. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good at tracking through the snow."

　

　

At the door, Sara puts up a hand to stop the others from stepping out. She looks at the imprints of the snow. More snow is still falling, trying to cover the tracks, but the assassin can still see her own steps as well as the two others that had accompanied her. Underneath them, she sees another going out. Slowly, carefully, she follows Snart's imprints a few paces away from the ship to where they stop and slide. There's no impression of a body, so he didn't fall. Sara's eyes scan for a moment before locking on what she's looking for, another set of prints, almost hidden behind some bushes that were carelessly tossed over them.

　

With the others following silently behind her, Sara tracks the other footprints away from the Waverider to a small clearing where they disappear completely, as if stepping onto air.

　

'Or _into_ another time ship,' Sara realizes as she straightens her back and turns to the others.

　

"I think Snart has been taken," she says calmly, then adds the final detail, "By Chronos."

　

　

After a brief search that turns up nothing, the four teammates return to the ship. They find their captain on the bridge, shouting at the AI.

　

"What do you _mean_ you can't show me the security tapes for the last few minutes?" Rip's voice bellows in anger as he glares at the ceiling. "Has anyone tampered with your program? How is this possible?"

　

"As I already stated, Captain," Gideon's voice replies with synthesized calm. "The footage you requested is nothing more than a blur. The reason is unknown to me. I'm sorry."

　

"I think Chronos has Leonard," Sara tells her captain when he lowers his head to look at the group. "He must have done something to shield his presence and scramble Gideon from the outside."

　

"Why would Chronos take Snart?" Kendra asks, brow furrowed. "If he was going to take someone," she looks to Rip, "you'd think he'd take you."

　

"Perhaps he thinks that Mr. Snart has or knows something he can use against the team?" Stein offers.

　

"As in he wants to turn Snart against us?" Jax asks.

　

"What could Snart know that would take us all down?" Raymond wonders.

　

"Leonard won't betray us," Sara states confidently. "Chronos is wasting his time."

　

"Regardless of the bounty hunter's intentions," Rip says, hands moving over the table computer swiftly. "Ours must be to get our crew mate back."

　

"Good plan," Sara compliments. "How do we do that?"

　

"We track his time ship's resonance frequency," the time master says absently, focus on his word.

　

The blonde looks to the two scientists for an explanation.

　

"We're going to follow the trail of his time jumps," Raymond supplies, sounding excited. "I didn't know we could do that."

　

"It's how Chronos tracked us," Rip smirks humorlessly. He taps the surface one more time before heading to his chair. "I've got the ordinance. Everyone get strapped in."

　

"Wait!" Jax's voice stops everyone from moving. "Don't you think we should pick up some more fire power before we get in a fight with a man we already lost to before?"

　

"What do you have in mind?" the captain prompts.

　

"Mick Rory," the kid says. "He might be willing to join the team to get his partner back."

　

The others look to Rip.

　

"Do we have time for a little side trip to pick up our wayward pyromaniac?" Stein asks.

　

"Now that I have a lock on the frequency, I should be able to track Chronos' path for another few hours."

　

"Then let's head back to Star City 2046," Sara says, getting in her seat and pulling down her harness. The rest of the team quickly follow the assassin's example.

　

\---

　

Snart wakes suddenly, his body jerking in his forced standing position. He looks up to the bulky handcuffs holding his arms above his head, blue wire-looking connectors resting against some piping. He briefly over his body next, feeling out any injuries as well. He's without his coat and gun, but otherwise unharmed. He didn't even have a headache. His eyes scanned his surroundings next. It looked like a smaller version of the Waverider's storage area, which means...Snart focuses on the wall and hides his smirk. The exit door was in the same spot. Not that he'd be able to escape any time soon, but knowing was a small comfort.

　

Now he just had to wait for his kidnapper to show his/her face so he could figure out _why_ he was taken.

　

A door hisses open and Chronos walks into the room. Snart shifts his feet as he loosens his hands as much as he can to feel if he could slip them out.

　

He can't and the bounty hunter approaches him in four slow steps.

　

"Hello," the criminal drawls with faux pleasantries. "Mind telling me why you took me?"

　

"Leonard Snart, alias Captain Cold, professional thief, random murderer, a criminal through and through," the robotized voice states, his black, helmet eyes focused on the man. "Why are you working for Captain Rip Hunter?"

　

"It's a captain thing," Snart shrugs. "Maybe if you were Captain Chronos you'd understand."

　

The bounty hunter reaches forwards and takes Snart by the throat.

　

"Why are you working for Hunter?" he repeats.

　

"Why? You looking for a partner?"

　

Chronos tightens his hold slightly.

　

"Why are you working for Hunter?"

　

"None of your business."

　

The grip becomes a little tighter, making breathing a little harder.

　

"Why are you working for Hunter?"

　

"Why are you a bounty hunter for the time masters?"

　

Chronos makes a growling noise as he tightens his hand all the way, completely cutting off all air for his victim. Snart struggles against the strange cuffs as tries to kick the man away. Both prove to be futile moves.

　

Just as the world starts to darken around the edges, Chronos lets go and takes a step away. Snart gasps in air between coughs as he slumps, elbows partly moving in front of his face as if to protect himself from a second attempt.

　

"I'm impressed," the bounty hunter says, the voice modulator making his words sounding mocking. "For a criminal, you don't break easily."

　

Snart huffs a laugh as he glares up at the man.

　

"What? That?" he says, voice slightly gruff from the choking. "That was nothing. I've gone through worse when I was ten."

　

Chronos tilts his head, considering. "I have a business proposal for you, Snart."

　

"I'm all ears," the criminal remarks, closing his eyes briefly to bring in a deep, even breath to prevent another coughing fit.

　

"Attacking your team as a whole will bring about failed results," the bounty hunter says. Snart feels a little pride at the man's admitted defeat. "But, if I had something to use against them. A weakness. I could take them down and you would be allowed to return to your time line, unharmed."

　

"So," Snart pauses to chuckle as he straightens in an attempt to look down at the taller man. "You want me to hand my team over to you, in return for my own life? Did I get that right?"

　

"They're not your team," Chronos counters evenly. "Rip Hunter has one mission: to save his family. Kendra Saunders wants to avenge Carter Hall and defeat Savage. The others, and you, are pawns in these objectives. The death of Hunter's family and the reign of Savage are both inevitable outcomes. They cannot be changed."

　

"You sound mighty sure of yourself," the criminal eyes the man. "Any particular reason for that?"

　

Modulated laughing answers the question.

　

"Last chance, Snart," Chronos says, pulling a knife from his armor. "You won't break easy, but you will break. Accept my deal and prevent the pain for a vain sense of loyalty."

　

"No matter what, you've got to look after yourself," Snart recites, remembering when he told his younger self that. He can almost see the arrogant smirk of his captor. "But," he adds with a tilt of his head. "Some times, it's better to hold all the cards. Just to watch the enemy run in circles due to their own incompetence."

　

Snart swings one leg out in an sideways kick, knocking the knife out of the other man's hand. He grabs hold of the pipe above him to lift both legs and kicks the other man in the chest, forcing him away and sending him to the floor on his back with a grunt.

　

'Gonna pay for that,' the criminal thinks as Chronos rises to his feet. When the bounty hunter removes his helmet to glare at his captive, Snart cant' help but think it was worth it.

　

　

Sunken, inhuman eyes dominate the face more than the scar from chin to the top of a bald head. Chronos is pale to a sickly degree but the swollen veins in his forehead and on his neck are marks of obvious strength.

　

The bounty hunter steps slowly over to the criminal, eyes pinning the man in place. Snart's breath catches in his throat when he realizes the man has no iris. There are only black orbs in the center of murky white.

　

In a blur, Chronos slams his fist into Snart's chest, breaking at least two ribs at impact. Snart can't shout out as the air leaves his lungs and he curls in on himself as best he can as he tries to get it back. He wheezes in, feeling the broken pieces grind together as the area explodes into burning agony. He wheezes back out, the burning increases as the bones grind again.

　

Chronos walks away from his victim to pick his knife up off the floor. Snart valiantly pulls himself together, sweat beading on his forehead with the effort, and he glares down the other man as he steps up to him once more.

　

The bounty hunter watches the criminal's face as he slowly slides the blade in between the two broken ribs. Snart stares back silently, his left eye twitching against the pain of being cut into.

　

It _hurts_. More than that, it is _pure **agony**_ , but Snart isn't going to give his captor the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He holds tight the bulky cuffs as he stares back into the dead look he's getting from Chronos. Breathing is the perfect distraction as it becomes more labored and difficult. Warm, wet blood trickles round the obstruction of the blade.

　

Chronos rips the blade out of Snart's body. The sudden severity of it is too overwhelming and Snart can't stop the shout from escaping his lips as his eyes clenches tightly closed on their out.

　

The blood flows more freely now. Snart compares it to the feeling of hot water beating against his body in the shower.

　

'It's just coming from the inside out,' he muses, head lowering with his growing weakness. He jerks it back up, but it only stays for a moment before falling down towards his chest again.

　

'Why stay awake anyway?' he asks himself, allowing his eyes to close. With one sense shut down, the others seem to rise up more powerful. Snart's arms are like jelly above his head, the wrists straining as they're forced to hold up all his weight. He can't even feel his legs that aren't even trying to support any part of him. His side burns steadily, the warms turning cold as his side is drenched. He opens his eyes a slit and grunts a small laugh at the puddle forming on the ground.

　

'I'm going to bleed to death,' he thinks, then lets himself fall into unconsciousness.

　

\---

　

"Give it up, Heat Wave!" the younger Green Arrow orders from his perch atop a downed van, bow drawn fully and arrow pointed to the criminal below.

　

"Never!" Mick growls, firing his gun at the vigilante before sliding behind another destroyed vehicle for cover.

　

Arrow loosens his draw and flips away from the fire, then leaps to another advantage point to aim once more. He sees the perfect surface to bounce the arrow on and lets it fly. A blast explodes the arrow into harmless splinters and the vigilante notches another one as he looks in the direction it came.

　

The ATOM raises both his hands as flies towards the vigilante and lands where the young man was firing.

　

"You again," Conner frowns, lowering his bow. "What are you doing here?"

　

"Long story short? We need him back," Raymond jerks his head back towards the direction Mick is still hiding. He puts a hand to his helmet, "Guys. I found him."

　

Mick steps out, his weapon pointed at his old crew-mate.

　

"What are you doing here, Haircut?" the pyro grumbles. "I already told Snart I was staying here."

　

"About that," Raymond grimaces. "Chronos took Snart and we need your help to get him back."

　

"No," the criminal deadpans, turning to walk away.

　

"No?" the scientist repeats. "Just like that? No? He's your partner!"

　

"Was my partner!" Mick counters, picking up a black sack from the ground and patting it clean before sliding a strap over his shoulder. He turns back to the other man, "This is my reality now. I have no interest in going back to saving the day."

　

"You don't have a choice," Firestorm says, landing in front of the man. Jax unfuses form Stein to glare at the criminal. "We need your help and you owe Snart."

　

Mick barks a laugh. "Me? I think you got your facts messed up there, kid. It's Snart who owed me."

　

The criminal purposely brushes passed the younger man as he starts to walk away.

　

Sara steps in his path.

　

"Move it, Blondie," the pyro orders.

　

"Not until you agree to come with us," the assassin counters, readying herself for a fight.

　

"Are you all hiding around here, waiting to come out and tell me the same, useless thing?" Mick grunts, looking around for the others. He turns back to the blonde and glares, "I said, I'm not going and I meant it."

　

"Apologies, Mr. Rory," Rip says, then hits the man in the back of the head with the butt of his pistol. The criminal falls forwards, landing in a head on his black bag.

　

"What did you do that for?" Jax asks, voice pitching a little high at the end.

　

"Mr. Rory may be suffering from the affects of staying in one time line for too long," the time master explains. "He would most likely be disinclined to help us before. but now he can barely even consider our request. Some time on the ship may make him more agreeable to our cause."

　

"It'll at least save us some time," Sara agrees, looking the downed man over before turning to Raymond. "You think you can get him back to the ship?"

　

The scientist steps over to the criminal and grunts as he pulls him to his feet.

　

"There's no way I can fly us both back," Ray says, struggling to keep the man standing.

　

"I'll help," Jax offers, jogging over to take Mick by other side.

　

"Nice teamwork, team," Rip smiles in approval. "I'll bring the Waverider closer."

　

As the captain trots off to do that, Sara smiles at the still confused Conner.

　

"Sorry to invade," the blonde says lightly. "This visit should really be the last one."

　

"I'm just glad you're taking him," the vigilante points to Mick as he's carried away by his two teammates, Stein following to make sure their path was clear.

　

"Let's just hope we can keep him," Sara sighs.

　

\---

　

Snart wakes slowly, his body feeling like a dead weight and his mind in a fog. He shivers and he realizes his shirt is gone and his arms are no longer suspended over his head. Opening one eye a crack, his vision swims in blue-grey colors.

　

He closes it again and takes a short, testing breath. His ribs are no longer broken. The pain is completely gone but he can barely move. After another breath, he risks opening his eye half way. The world still swims, unfocused, but he can make out squares of light that, even in blurs, are clearly readouts of something.

　

'Must be in this ship's MedBay,' he muses, dropping all pretenses of sleep as he opens both eyes completely.

　

Even after several blinks, his vision doesn't become any better than blurs. He frowns, wondering why it wasn't clearing as he tries to look around for a Chronos blob.

　

"You probably think you're untouchable," Chronos' voice comes from his left and he turns his head to the dark shape there. "You think that if you can handle some physical pain that I can't hurt you."

　

The shape becomes larger as a presence comes closer.

　

"You're wrong," the bounty hunter whispers, his breath hitting Snart on the cheek.

　

Snart grimaces, pulling at his limbs as best he can. His wrists are bound to whatever he was lying on. His legs twitched, but otherwise remained motionless.

　

"I'm actually enjoying myself," Chronos continues, voice sounding like it did at the first position. "It's been so long since I've been able to enjoy a job. Maybe I should take the rest of you one-by-one. That way, your ranks will diminish slowly. Desperation will grow. Fear will force them to make mistakes. It takes much longer but, in time, you will all die."

　

"I don't feel very dead," Snart remarks, concern growing as his eyes steadily refuse to clear. "If you know how you're going to take us down, then why keep me alive?"

　

"A death wish," the bounty hunter huffs a short laugh. "I've never met someone like you. I've killed hundreds of men, women, even children. None of them were so... _cold_."

　

Snart smirks, "Comes with the title."

　

A large, open hand presses down on Snart's chest, the fingers digging at the tips into the exposed flesh.

　

"What if I reached down and _ripped your heart_ _right out of your chest_?" Chronos sais, pushing down with every word as his voice rises with excitement.

　

"Sounds messy," Snart replies evenly. He closes his eyes against the blurry world. "You did something to my eyesight, so I won't even get to see it happen."

　

"Smart fellow," the bounty hunter eases up the pressure, but keeps his hand in the spot. "Have you noticed anything else?"

　

'Other than you took my shirt?' Snart holds that back as he focuses on his body. His heart drops to his stomach as he answers, "I can't move my legs."

　

"Blind and lame," Chronos says proudly. "I think I'll keep you as a pet. A companion when I travel through space. The AI of this ship is so _boring_."

　

"Pass," the criminal says, wishing he could trust himself to glare at the other man. He knows that if he tries, he might end up making the other man laugh as he stares over his shoulder instead.

　

The bounty hunter chuckles, leaning back down to whisper in the shell of his prisoner's ear, "You don't have a choice, _Leo_."

　

The nickname sends an unpleasant shiver throughout Snart's body, one he can't hold back and he frowns when it makes Chronos laugh.

　

'I'm going to kill him,' Snart vows, clenching his fists tightly as he takes a steadying breath. The hand on his chest presses down again and he repeats the vow more venomously.

　

\---

　

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mick slams both fists on the containment cell as he glares at the Legends standing on the other side. "You'll all _burn_ for this!"

　

"You need to come up with new material," Sara remarks with a deep frown.

　

Jax and Raymond, who were standing beside the blonde, look at their used-to-be teammate with matching concern.

　

"It's been an hour," Jax says, almost angrily. "When is he going to snap out of it?"

　

"Maybe he has but still hasn't changed his mind?" Raymond offers, not sounding happy about the idea.

　

"Why do criminals need to be so difficult?" Sara remarks, tilting her head at the man glaring at her. She lifts her chin to Mick, "You ready to help us save Leonard yet?"

　

"He can save himself!" the pyro shouts. "I'm done with you all! I'm done with this _team_! Take me back right NOW!"

　

"Okay, let's do it this way," the assassin steps right next to the glass looking wall. "If you help us, we'll do as you ask, but with an added bonus."

　

Mick heaves in air as his anger boils but he nods to the woman to continue.

　

"We'll let you keep your gun _and_ ," she glares at the man when he opens his mouth to comment, "I'll have Raymond take a look at it to see if he can make it more powerful. Should make taking over 2046 that much easier, right?"

　

The pyro slides his focus over to the scientist who jumps at the intensity.

　

"You think he can do that?" Mick asks, disbelief clear in his voice. "The Flash's little brainiac made it. I don't want it being broken by Haircut just because he doesn't understand how it works."

　

"Hey, I made an entire suit by myself," Raymond defends his genius.

　

"Add in Rip's secret stash of hooch and you've got yourself a deal," Mick says, looking back to Sara.

　

"Deal," the assassin nods, opening the door. She glances to the others before heading to the door, "Let's get back to the bridge to see if Rip has tracked down our bounty hunter."

　

\---

　

Chronos has left without any further threats or mocking words, leaving Snart alone in what must be this ship's MedBay.

　

 _Alone. Helpless_.

　

Snart tries to force his legs to move...They don't respond, don't even twitch this time.

　

 _Worthless little Leo_.

　

Snart opens his blurry eyes and takes the deepest breath he can.

　

_What do you expect to do like this? If the team survives, they'll drop you off in the nearest time line. Just to get rid of you._

　

'Fine by me,' he scolds his own traitorous mind as he twists his wrists.

　

His vision isn't completely useless, so he looks to the right wrist as he relaxes the hand. He can tell his body from the chair because of the drastic difference in color. It takes some maneuvering, but he moves his wrist around the arm wrest to the underside. There, the ropes slack and he can pull himself free.

　

With one free hand, even partly blind, he easily unties the other hand. He unhooks the IV mechanism and a small part of him hopes his sudden handicaps will clear up when he's no longer being pumped full of who-knows-what futuristic crap.

　

Snart takes a moment to lightly run his hands over his body to make sure he's not being held down by anything else. Thankfully, his captor is an idiot who thinks that if you take away a man's ability to walk then you don't have to tie his legs down.

　

With a small smirk, Snart slides his hips to the edge of the bed and listens for the slap of his feet against the floor. His shirt is the only article of clothing he lost, most likely because it was covered in blood.

　

Knowing you're feet are on the ground, but being unable to move them, let alone feel them, is a _strange_ sensation that has Snart pausing to wrap his mind around it.

　

He curses himself for being sentimental as he pushes off the bed slowly, lowering himself to his feet for cushioning before moving to a crawling position.

　

_That's right! On the ground! Beg like the dog you are!_

　

'Get out of my head!' Snart slams his fist on the ground as he forces the images of his past to evaporate.

　

He isn't an idiot. He knows he's in a small, time traveling _space ship_. Which means there is no normal exit. But he's going to show Chronos a fight, even if it's the last thing he does.

　

Using the mental map he has of the Waverider in his head as guide, he leaves the room, pauses to listen for footsteps, then heads towards the back where the weapons should be kept.

　

He hits a wall, moves to the side, hits another, then curses under his breath. In the back of his head, the possibility for a complete layout change was there, he just hoped the time masters weren't the type to do it.

　

Instead of risking his life crawling in the open, Snart feels for an air vent in the floor and carefully pulls it free. Of course, it might not be an air vent. It could be a heating duct or an exhaust, but Snart's willing to risk it.

　

He crawls inside, pulls the grate over himself and feels around to get his bearings.

　

\---

　

"Captain Hunter, my sensors are detecting Chronos' ship ahead of us," Gideon says.

　

"Ah, yes, Gideon, I see him," Rip narrows his eyes on the screen as he looks over the ship, his voice slowing as it lowers, "Thank you..."

　

"Why does he do that?" Mick grunts to Sara sitting next to him.

　

She turns to him, "Do what?"

　

"Talk to the ship like it's alive," the pyro answers, looking up. "It's nothing but a bucket of bolts with a fancy engine."

　

"He probably does it for the same reason you appreciate fire," the assassin comments, looking to her captain. "He sees something remarkable."

　

Mick hums as he runs a finger over his weapon idly.

　

"Chronos appears to be on the move," Gideon speaks again, sounding less happy. "He's jumping out of the time stream."

　

"Follow him, Gideon," Rip orders the AI. "Don't let him get away for a _second_."

　

"Of course, Captain."

　

As the ship shakes during its pursuit of the other vessel, Mick offers up to the group.

　

"This Chronos guy has a ship like this, right?"

　

"Correct, Mr. Rory," Rip answers, focused on his driving.

　

"Then he can probably sense that we're following him."

　

"What are you getting at?" Jax frowns.

　

"This is a trap," Mick slouches in his seat. "I hate traps. They're messy, unpredictable, and the last time I was in one...It didn't end well."

　

"I don't think they're supposed to 'end well' for their intended targets," Stein offers weakly, closing his eyes during a particularly bumpy patch. He opens them to the criminal again, "What do you suggest?"

　

Mick shrugs, "Don't go? Shoot him out of the sky?"

　

"He has Leonard," Sara reminds him angrily. "We can't let him go and if we shoot at the ship, it might explode and kill him."

　

"I can't believe I was angry at Snart for leaving you behind," Jax glares at the man.

　

"We're exiting the time stream!" Rip warns his crew. "Prepare for battle as soon as we've landed!"

　

\- -

　

Fully armored, Chronos chuckles as he slides a hand over the length of his weapon. He's not _supposed to_ kill the bird girl, for whatever reason, but he can wound her however he _needs_ to get her back to the time masters for his paycheck. He idly wonders if he should check on the man he has in MedBay, but decides against it. The other ship has landed and the crew inside will be out and ready for a fight in moments.

　

\- -

　

"Gideon," Rip turns in his chair. "Where and when have we landed?"

　

"China, April 7th, 777BC."

　

"Ah!" Raymond's eyes light up. "The Great Wall of China is being built." His face turns to one of confusion, "Why would Chronos choose here?"

　

"Does it matter?" Sara huffs, checking her weapons one more time. She looks to Rip. "Is there a plan?"

　

"Kill Chronos and get our crewmate back," the captain says lowly, holstering his pistol.

　

"I like it," Mick grins, lifting his. "Simple. Easy to remember."

　

Jax looks to Stein, "You ready?"

　

The scientist puts a hand to his head, feeling dizzy from the jump, "Let's wait until after we leave the ship."

　

\- -

　

Chronos finishes placing his third device then lifts his head as his opponents leave their ship. He smiles behind his mask as he straightens and quickly moves away from the device to get into position. He leans against a tree near the open door to his ship, scope of his long gun pointed towards the group as they walk out into the open area in between.

　

'Like fish in a barrel.'

　

\- -

　

Snart breathes through the massive, pounding headache as he holds himself in place in the cramped space. They jumped, he recognizes the 'symptoms'. Where, when and why are unimportant right now. The real question is whether or not Chronos is still on the ship.

　

He tries to listen through the pain in his head but nothing responds. His leg spasms and the sudden surprise of his has him clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the shout it pulls form him.

　

Snart breaths slow, even breaths, hand still over his mouth as he opens his eyes. Everything is still a blur. He tries to move his legs...There's no response. Maybe the jump affected his body. He can't waste time thinking about it.

　

Taking the risk, he decides to leave his hiding spot and try to find where the weapons are. The AI probably knew where he was anyway, assuming this ship had one. He can always try to come back later if it doesn't.

　

He also didn't know where he was hiding to begin with.

　

\- -

　

Kendra stumbles and nearly falls to the ground, but Raymond catches her.

　

"Thanks," she mumbles, putting a hand to her helmet to make sure it was in its proper place.

　

"It might have been better to wait for the affects to wear off," Ray comments, looking at his girlfriend with concern.

　

"I'm fine," Hawkgirl nods firmly, lifting her heavy weapon to rest on her shoulder. "I just tripped. We need to get Snart back. Come on. The others are walking ahead of us."

　

The genius looks over to the others and realizes his girlfriend was right. He's tempted to use his suit to 'hop' to their side, but decides to walk beside Kendra instead.

　

Firestorm flies overhead and lands outside the open doors of the other ship. He glances around for the bounty hunter, but doesn't even see a muddy boot print.

　

"Where is he?" the fused hero throws his hands out, then drops them to his sides.

　

 _"Patience, Jefferson,"_ Stein's voice in the teen's head says. _"Our enemy is most likely in hiding, waiting for the opportune time to attack."_

　

"I wish he would," Jax answers back as Rip and Sara approach him. "Standing around waiting for a bullet to hit me is unnerving."

　

"They're not really bullets, per se," Rip comments, looking around him warily.

　

"Whatever they are hurt," the teen counters.

　

"I'm going onto the ship," Sara states, stepping to do so.

　

"Wait!" Rip puts a hand in front of the woman. He motions to a wire with the other hand holding the pistol. "Booby trap."

　

"I'll step over it."

　

"Who knows how many more are inside."

　

"I'll take that risk."

　

"Why are we wasting time talking?" Mick shoves his way in between the two. "I'm bored!"

　

The criminal slices the trip wire with a knife, then mock-bows to the assassin. "Ladies first."

　

"Miss Lance, I wouldn't-" Rip sighs as the woman ignores him and runs right in.

　

The ship hisses as the door slams closed behind the assassin.

　

"Sara!" Jax shouts, then ducks as the outside of the ship becomes a battlefield of rapidly firing green orbs.

　

"To the trees!" Rip orders, already running for it, not even bothering to fire back at the unseen enemy.

　

Jax blasts in one direction as he runs but the bullets keep on coming, hitting him in the arm before he can make it behind something.

　

 _"Jefferson! You're hit!"_ Stein says, alarmed.

　

"I know that, Grey!" Jax hisses, looking at the wound. It looks like a burn, feels like a burn, so he treats it like one and ignores it.

　

"They're under attack!" Kendra shouts, watching the others be bombarded with green bullets as she opens her wings to fly towards them. Something loudly 'clicks' and Raymond has enough time to push the woman away before a spear pins her to the ground.

　

The couple look towards the downed projectile with large eyes as they breathe heavy with relief from the near miss.

　

"Our bounty hunter has been busy," Ray remarks, helping Hawkgirl to her feet.

　

"You better stay on the ground too," the woman tells him, tracing where the spear came from with here eyes. "Let's see if there are more where that came from."

　

\- -

　

Sara tries to reopen the door in vain. Thinking she might not be alone on the ship, she decides to venture inside it to look for Chronos or Snart. Turning around, she holds her staff in front as she slowly steps away from the door. It's only then that she catches the scent of something familiar; something that puts her stomach in knots as her heart beating faster. A random, metal box sits in same room as herself, so she pushes it out of the way to see if that's where the smell is coming from.

　

Sara stiffens, the grip on her staff tightens as she turns calm eyes form the floor towards the second entrance of the ship.

　

Blood... That's what she smelt and that was what had pooled and dried on the metallic floor.

　

The assassin hopes that the bounty hunter had trapped her within his ship. She wants to be the one to kill him.

　

\- -

　

Mick fires blindly in every direction, letting out an excited shout.

　

"Come out and play, you COWARD!" His voice carries throughout the clearing. "I'll fight you one-on-one! It'll be FUN!"

　

\- -

　

'Maybe another time,' Chronos thinks, lining up the easy shot on the target opening his arms wide for him.

　

A blast of energy sends his shot towards the sky as he rolls across the ground and out of his hiding spot. With a noise of irritation, Chronos gets back to his feet and opens fire in the direction of the blast.

　

Raymond dodges easily, then lets off a few shots of his own.

　

Kendra sneaks around the side as her boyfriend holds their enemy's attention. She waits for the man to raise his weapon to fire, then pounces, swinging her club into the man's head and sending him rolling again.

　

\- -

　

Mick finds one of the self-firing guns and melts it with a smile, while Jax does the same to another with more focus.

　

Rip shoots the last and all the firing stops.

　

"I think Birdie and Haircut got our guy!" Mick points to the couple as the woman lands a powerful blow to their enemy's head. "How anti-climax."

　

"Anti-climactic," Rip corrects automatically, turning to the smaller time ship.

　

"Whatever," the criminal rolls his eyes, walking over to the fight. "I want to get a hit in before they kill him."

　

\- -

　

The floor changes to something smoother as Snart pulls himself into a new area. He finds a table computer like on the Waverider and deduces he's on the bridge.

　

"Is there a Gideon on this ship?" Snart calls upwards, hoping the familiar, female voice would answer. Silence does instead so, he decides to move on. His vision is still blurry, but he can make out a hallway leading away from the control panel, so he drags himself that way.

　

\- -

　

Sara's frown deepens with every step. There don't seem to be any more traps inside the ship, so why would Chronos set it up so someone would get stuck inside? Was it solely to lessen their numbers? Was there a bomb inside? Did he want someone from the team to find Snart's dead body- **NO**. Sara pauses for a second to push that last question out of her head. She was going to find Leonard and he was going to be alive. He'd snark something in his comfortable drawl and then she'd counter it with something biting that would make him smirk.

　

She refused to be faced with anything else as she continued on...

　

\- -

　

'Should've tossed a few grenades,' Chronos tells himself as he loses his grip on his weapon. He pulls a knife on the bird girl, only for it to be blasted away by extreme heat by a man who wasn't supposed to be there.

　

"You stayed in 2046," Chronos hates himself for stating something obviously wrong. Why was he giving them any time to retaliate?

　

"I came back for a drink," Mick grins, pointing his gun at the bounty hunter's head. "Why don't you take that stupid helmet off so we can see your pretty eyes?"

　

"Of course," Chronos reaches up with one hand as the other discreetly goes for his back behind his cape. 'Knew this little thing would come in handy.'

　

"Hold it!" Jax sees the man reaching for something, so he lifts a fireball hand. "Use both your hands, or risk losing one of them."

　

 _"That was very dark, Jefferson."_ Stein remarks.

　

Jax chooses to ignore his partner in favor of keeping up his threat.

　

\- -

　

Snart finds an opening at the end of the hall. Like he did in the other rooms, he scans the area with his blurred vision for any shapes that make sense. He sees a line of blue and reaches towards it.

　

There's a plastic feeling shelf above him that he reaches around to a cool metal he would recognize in any state. His fingers wrap around the Cold Gun firmly as he pulls it form the shelf and brings it to his chest. The noise of it charging brings a wave of calm throughout his body. He gives himself a moment to enjoy the feeling before tracing his fingers over the weapon to check for tampering.

　

\- -

　

"You heard the flaming hero!" Mick snaps, poking Chronos with his gun. "Both hands!"

　

"Very well," Chronos nods his head, grabbing hold of his string of bombs. "As you wish."

　

He pulls one pin and tosses the strap of explosives to the ground in front of the heroes. He rolls away from them, grabbing hold of a small pistol from his boot as he does so, then jumps to his feet to fire over his opponents heads to confuse them and make them hesitate from running to safety.

　

"Run!" Mick shouts, his eyes widening at the grenade looking things in front of him.

　

Kendra and Jax immediately fly off as Raymond blasts into Mick to push him away.

　

The bombs go off, sending everyone to ground one in different areas.

　

\- -

　

Sara reaches the bridge without seeing or hearing anything.

　

"Hello?" she calls out, giving up her position in favor of finding Leonard. If he's tied up on the ship, things will go faster if he makes a noise for her to follow. "Leonard? Are you here?"

　

　

Snart stills when he hears Sara's voice. 'Could it be? But...How?'

　

_"You probably think you're untouchable. You think that if you can handle some physical pain that I can't hurt you."_

_"You're wrong."_

 

Snart clicks the piece he took off back into place. If Chronos was going to play mind games, he was playing with the wrong man.

　

　

"Leonard?" Sara repeats, fear trying to creep up her spine when she doesn't an answer. Even though it's smaller, Chronos' ship was still a ship, so maybe he couldn't hear her She steps towards an opening behind the control board as she raises her voice, "Leonard!"

　

　

Taking a breath, Snart moves to the corner of the room and points the Cold Gun to the opening. He calculates how tall Chronos would stand as best he can and lifts the weapon with both hands.

　

　

"You better not be ignoring me, Crook!" Sara finds herself scolding the man as she walks down the hallway. She sees the edge of a weapon and her muscles tense, staff moving closer to her body as she slides to hold herself against the wall.

　

　

'Crook?' Snart is genuinely impressed by the bounty hunter's thorough work on him.

　

　

Adjusting her hold on the staff, Sara stops just outside the entrance to look around the opening. The weapon is without a wielder, just sitting on a shelf, so she relaxes. A quick glance tells her it's nothing more than a weapons storage room, so she lowers the staff as she walks in.

　

　

Snart sees something move and fires at it.

　

　

Sara drops her frozen staff and immediately steps back. The iced weapon shatters to pieces on the floor as its owner stares at it in shock.

　

"Leonard?"

　

　

'Missed him!' Snart curses himself, re-aiming at the entrance. He wants to slide to a more advantageous position now that the bounty hunter knows where he is, but he can't risk losing the upper hand, so he stays.

　

　

"Don't you dare shoot at me, Leonard Snart!" Sara barks, anger flaring over her concern for her teammate. If it turns out to be Chronos, she'll purposely draw out her fight with the man to teach him a lesson. "I did not drag Mick from 2046 just to have you turn me into a statue!"

　

　

'Mick? Mick's here? That can't be. Only I could possibly _convince_ my partner to leave that place.' Snart lowers the gun slightly. 'Did Sara really clock the guy over the head just to come after me? Who's idea was _that_? Mick will be _insufferable_.'

　

　

"I'm going to step into the room now, Crook," Sara straightens her shoulders. "If you shoot me, I'll make you regret it."

　

　

"Wait!" Snart shouts, unable to see the look of happy relief it gives to the person he says it to. "If you're really Sara, who won the last hand of cards we played?"

　

　

"What are you talking about?" the blonde huffs a short laugh. "I _always_ win when we play Gin Rummy."

　

　

"Sara?" Snart whispers, knowing the bounty hunter couldn't possibly have gotten that information. Unless...He took it from his mind while he was asleep? Was that possible?

　

　

"Yes." Sara says firmly. "It's me, and you're stalling your rescue."

　

　

Taking his second risk of the day, Snart lowers the weapon.

　

"Come on in."

　

　

Wanting nothing more than to run those few steps, the trained assassin forces herself to take careful steps into the room. She finds her unflappable criminal shirtless, sitting by the wall, legs in an uncomfortable position as he holds his sacred weapon protectively in front of him and stares into space.

　

That sends ice down her spine. Leonard wasn't staring _at_ her. He was staring _over_ her, _around_ her, like he couldn't _focus_...Like he couldn't _see_.

　

"Leonard?" she approaches him carefully, hands lifted in a non-threatening gesture. He doesn't comment on it and her worry spikes painfully in her chest. "Why are you still sitting there?"

　

The figure in front of Snart is light, not dark like Chronos. He lets the gun fall to his numb legs as he tries to smile for his assassin.

　

"I'm a little handicapped at the moment," he drawls, congratulating himself for sounding like he wanted. "Do you think you find me a rocket pack or some leg braces?"

　

"Uh...I don't," Sara puts a hand on the man's leg and digs her fingernails in. Snart doesn't even twitch an eye. "Leonard...What did Chronos do to you?"

　

There's blood staining the side of the criminals' pants but no wound, only scars too old to have been given by the bounty hunter.

　

Snart feels out his holster, surprised to have found it still on his leg, and puts the gun into it.

　

"I'm only seeing in blurs and my legs won't move," he deadpans as he finishes stowing the weapon. He tries his best to look into the woman's eyes. "Are you sure you didn't see a rocket pack?"

　

Sara's breath hitches in her throat as she stares into cloudy blues.

　

If Chronos wasn't killed by the others now, he was going to be the second she laid eyes on him.

　

\- -

　

Rip brushes off the dirt as he gets to his feet. He nearly had the door open when the explosion happened. He looks for Chronos as he heads to the closest member of his crew, Miss Saunders.

　

　

Jax groans awake beside Stein. The fused heroes had been knocked out of the sky and flew through all the branches of a tall tree before landing in a heap and separating. He raises his head to see the captain running towards a downed Kendra, then turns to look at his partner.

　

"You okay, Grey?"

　

"Relatively," the man says with a wince. "Where is our enemy?"

　

　

Mick pushes Haircut off his body with a growl, tossing the man onto his back as he reaches for his weapon.

　

"You're not my type," the pyro remarks, looking around.

　

Ray's unconscious body doesn't reply.

　

　

Chronos opens the hatch to his ship and quickly gets in before any of the Legends can stop him. He pushes the button to shut the door and runs towards the bridge.

　

\- -

　

Using all of her strength, Sara had supported Snart in an upright position to get out of the small armory and back to the bridge. There she put the criminal down on the steps so they could rest.

　

Snart raises a hand when he hears the sound of a door moving and hurried steps.

　

"Chronos," he tells the assassin, lifting his weapon even though he won't be able to see. Fingers wrap around his, directing the aim of the gun firmly while remaining soft.

　

"Trust me," Sara murmurs. "Wait for my signal."

　

The criminal nods his head, trying to make out the different blurs so he'll know when the dark blob appears.

　

　

Chronos can see the end of his enemies. He just has to fire his ship's weapons at them while they're down; feign ignorance over the bird girl.

　

He steps onto the bridge.

　

"Now."

　

Snart fires.

　

Chronos is encased in ice.

　

　

Sara lets go of Snart and his weapon to lean back and admire the criminal's work.

　

"You got him."

　

"I set it pretty high," Snart smirks. "Is he dead?"

　

The blonde turns to the crook, "You definitely put him on ice."

　

Snart chuckles at the pun, proud of his assassin as the tension drains from their bodies.

　

The ship shakes from an explosion, then Firestorm and Rip run into the room.

　

"Snart!" the kid's face breaks into a grin. "You're alive!"

　

"And Chronos is not," the time master remarks, eyeing the frozen bounty hunter.

　

Mick strides in next, gun on resting on his shoulder as he looks the villain-cube over.

　

"Nice," the pyro compliments, looking over to his old partner. "Good to see you haven't lost your _cool_."

　

"So it's true," Snart drawls towards the sound of his partner's voice. "They dragged you away from your playdate in the wrong time, just to save little 'ole me."

　

"I told 'em you didn't need saving," Mick grunts, walking closer when he notices the other man is still sitting. "Though you might need a life coach. Why are you sitting there looking into space, Snart?"

　

"Being blind and unable to walk will do that to a person," the other criminal says evenly.

　

Jax and Stein unfuse as the criminal's words sink in.

　

"By the way," Snart continues, unaware of the other's dismay. "I haven't heard Raymond or Kendra. Are they still alive? Or did they stay on the ship to make out like teenagers?"

　

"Ray got clocked by Chronos during the fight and Kendra is watching over him," Jax explains, moving close enough to wave a hand in front of the thief's eyes. "You can't see anything or walk?"

　

"I see blurs, and I can still have my other senses, so I know you waved a hand in front of my face," Snart mimics for illustration. "I don't know _why_ people do that. Seems a little insensitive."

　

"Surely, the Gideon will be able to heal Mr. Snart of his injuries?" Stein asks, turning to Captain Hunter.

　

"I'll go to this ship's MedBay and see how Mr. Snart was altered," Rip nods. "See if there is an...'undo' for lack of a better word."

　

"In the mean time," Mick grunts, taking off his outer coat to toss it over Snart's head. "Let's get you off this bucket and onto the other one."

　

"Thanks," Snart remarks sarcastically, secretly grateful for the jacket even though it was two sizes too big. "But without the use of my legs, how do you intent to-MICK!"

　

During his partner's question, Mick had maneuvered himself to grab the man in a fireman's carry. He grins at the shout of protest and weak hits to his body as he carries the man off the ship. Sara follows behind to make sure Snart doesn't try to shoot at Mick and that Mick doesn't drop Snart.

　

\---

　

"Welcome back, Mr. Snart!" Gideon greets as the man is brought through the bridge towards the MedBay.

　

By this time, Snart had run out of threats and maneuvers to get out of his partner's hold. His previous actions and current situation made him too tired to respond to the AI. He does, however, offer the program a small wave.

　

　

Mick unceremoniously drops Snart onto the bed-chair, making sure he doesn't fall back off by putting a steadying hand on his shoulder.

　

"Such a gentleman," Snart grumbles, trying to get comfortable. He can tell by the shifting of his hips that the larger man has fixes how his legs sat as well. "I'm not a doll, Mick!"

　

"No," the pyro grumbles. "You're an action figure."

　

There's a nasty retort to that, but Sara steps in to offer the crook food or drink.

　

"I'll take anything alcoholic that you've got," Snart turns to the woman's voice and keeps his focus between the yellow blur of her hair. "A burger-type anything as well, if you got it."

　

"I'll see what I can find," the blonde smiles, patting the crook on the hand to reassure her he was still there, still alive, then running off to do just that.

　

　

"Dr. Palmer and Miss Saunders have boarded the ship and are on their way towards you," Gideon chimes in after a moment of silence.

　

"Hey, bolts," Mick looks up at the ceiling. "Can you close and lock the doors? I don't think Snart's ready for visitors just yet."

　

"I can decide that for myself, Mick."

　

"Fine, do it because I don't want them coming."

　

"Who says you get to decide?"

　

"I'm you partner."

　

"A partner who left!"

　

"Gideon!" Mick bellows.

　

"Closing the doors," the AI placates.

　

"Mick!" Snart glares in the man's direction. "I am not some _toy_ of yours you can pick and chose to care about! I'm a big boy who can handle myself!"

　

"Fat lot of good that point is," Mick counters angrily. "I'm gone who-knows-how-long and you've already gone blind and lame!"

　

"I asked you to stay with the team! You chose to watch out for yourself!"

　

"That's what you taught me!"

　

"Then why are you here?" Snart throws a hand up, hitting his partner in what feels like his arm. "Why did you come back? What are they paying you? Or did you get kicked out of the 'cool kid's party' and now you've come back to lick the wounds of your _precious_ feelings?"

　

Mick is taken aback by the venom in his partner's voice. The icy blues of the man's eyes were gone, clouded over by whatever the bounty hunter did to him.

 

'I should have killed him with my own two hands.'

　

Mick regrets not coming sooner. He didn't owe anything to Snart, but that didn't mean you left a guy high and dry.

　

_"Never leave one of your own behind, Mick. Unless they tried to cheat or kill you. If nothing else, remember that."_

　

Mick puts his hand on Snart's shoulder, the other man's feels like he's vibrating and his hands are tighten into fists at his sides. It makes Mick's face hurt and chest ache. He never felt guilt. Ever. Not when he pushed Cindy Maynard over in second grade, causing her to skin her knee and bleed as she bawled. Not when his house burnt down and his family died. Not even when a job went sour.

　

Standing in MedBay...Mick feels guilty...

　

　

The hand on Snart's shoulder feels as heavy as his heart. He doesn't blame his partner for looking out for his own interests. They were criminals. It's comes with the territory. It was why they existed. For the best, personal outcome.

　

He still missed the mass of muscle. He was still glad the man came back. Even if it was only for a pay day.

　

\- -

　

Sara turns the corner with a tray for Leonard and stops in her track to frown at the scene outside the MedBay doors. Raymond is glaring the closed doors down, arms crossed over his chest, while Kendra meekly hesitates beside him.

　

"What's going on?" the blonde asks.

　

"Gideon won't let us in," Kendra explains while her boyfriend continues to glare.

　

"Why not?"

　

"Mr. Rory requested some privacy with Mr. Snart," the AI answers for herself.

　

"I have something for Leonard that he specifically asked for," Sara says, stepping in front of Ray to be closer to the door. "So you better open these doors if you want a happy patient."

　

The doors open and Sara steps through. Raymond makes sure to slide in before they can close, but they remain open.

　

"Rip's stash and a synthesized burger," Sara says with a flourish as she steps beside the crook. "Where do you want me to put the tray?"

　

"What?" Snart turns towards her familiar blur to smirk. "You don't want to feed me?"

　

"It's a burger, Crook."

　

"You can make it work, Assassin."

　

"I'm really glad you're alive," Raymond speaks up.

　

Snart ignores the man. "Can you at least hand me the cup?"

　

"Here you are, sir," Sara hands over the glass filled half-way with the brown alcohol. She looks towards the man's readouts as she asks, "Gideon, will Rip's bourbon affect your ability to fix Snart once we know what's wrong with him?"

　

"Not at all," the AI sounds chipper about it. "I can supply a compound that will irradiate it from his bloodstream, should the need arise."

　

"The future sucks," Mick grouses.

　

"I'm going to leave now," Ray states, getting a little attention from Sara. With an inward sigh, he turns and walks out, wondering why he bothered to care in the first place. Kendra follows him.

　

Sara waits for the scientist to go before turning to the crook.

　

"You should be nicer to him."

　

"Why?" he raises a brow. "I'm the victim."

　

"And he played a part in your rescue. He carried half of Mick's weight too."

　

"But you're the one who actually saved me," Snart smiles, offering the woman his cup. "Thank you for that, Sara."

　

Mick looks away as the woman clinks the bottle with his partner's cup. He wants to find Rip and shake the man until he comes up with a way to get Snart his eyes and legs back...But he can't get his own body to work properly as it refuses to move.

　

As if summoned, Gideon announces that, "Captain Hunter is on his way to MedBay."

　

The man steps into the room, trench coat billowing behind him dramatically as he smiles at the people inside the room.

　

"I think I have it, Mr. Snart," Rip announces, heading to a wall panel to type in commands.

　

Jax and Stein walk into the room as the chair Snart is sitting on lowers him to lay fully on his back.

　

"How are you feeling at this present moment, Mr. Snart?" Stein asks, moving to stand beside Sara while his younger partner hovers near Mick.

　

"I feel like I'm laying down, professor," Snart quips, offering Sara his empty cup.

　

"Please apply the medical cuff, Miss Lance," Rip motions to the blonde vaguely, eyes still on the monitor.

　

"Do you know what Chronos did to Snart?" Sara asks, putting the food and drink on the floor to do as requested.

　

"I believe our previously nefarious bounty hunter altered Mr. Snart at a genetic level," the time master muses lowly, focus still on his work. "Thankfully, I took genetic samples and had Gideon run full scans of you all when we first started this voyage. We can use those scans to find the alterations and return them to, well, their 'previous settings', if you will."

　

Snart sighs, staring into the bright blue above him. "How long do you think this will take, Rip?"

　

"Do you know how long it took for him to do it the first time?" the man asks.

　

"No. I passed out from blood loss."

　

"Blood," Sara suddenly remembers her previous fear for the man. "There was blood in the ship. It was _yours_?"

　

"I got better," the crook shrugs.

　

Sara smacks him in the arm.

　

"Don't touch him during the scan, please, Miss Lance," Rip scolds lightly.

　

"Yeah, _Sara_."

　

"Child."

　

"Ditzy blonde."

　

"Is there a point to this sudden hostility?" Stein asks the two, confused.

　

"Leonard is trying to hide his emotions with sarcasm," Sara deadpans.

　

"Sara is denying her feelings for me with denial."

　

"I am not."

　

"Told you."

　

"Scan complete, Captain Hunter," Gideon pipes in.

　

Rip frowns at the readout then glances to the man in the bed-chair.

　

"What?" Sara asks, noticing the look of shock the captain tries to hide.

　

"Nothing," Rip clearly lies. "I'll manually put in the alteration that I think will bring Mr. Snart back to his chipper self..."

　

" _Snart_ 'chipper'?" Jax repeats with a smile.

　

"My sparkling keeps this crew going," Snart drawls.

　

Mick snorts a laugh and Sara smiles.

　

"There might be some discomfort," Rip warns the man, hand hovering over the 'Activate' button. "Are you ready?"

　

"Just do it." Snart closes his eyes and tries to relax. He was unconscious last time, so he knows it isn't necessary for him to stare into the brightness. It was giving him a headache.

　

The room goes silent as the machines buzz lowly. Even with his eyes closed, Snart can sense the lights roving over his body. The IV pinches a little and his eyes start to burn, but he doesn't make a noise. Then his legs spasm violently, nearly throwing him off the medical bed-chair and he makes some sort of noise as his eyes fly open and he tries to catch himself.

　

Strong, familiar arms are holding his as he blinds away his surprise.

　

Snart blinks and the world comes into focus.

　

He looks up to Mick's red face and he smiles at his partner.

　

"Nice to see you, Mick," he drawls, _moving_ his legs to the side to stand. He wobbles a little, but his partner hasn't let go, so it's barely visible. He pats the iron grip as he straightens tall.

　

Mick steps back and Snart crosses his arms over his chest as he looks his team over. 'Most of them,' he amends.

　

"So..." he tilts his head. "When to next?"

　

Sara wraps her arms around his neck for a hug as everyone, but his partner, break into happy smiles.

　

\- -

　

After letting the others have their fill of 'being happy for him', and a quick stop in his room to put on some fresh clothes, Snart finds Raymond and Kendra hanging out on the bridge.

　

With an inward groan, he walks over to the scientist and stands beside his chair.

　

"Hi."

　

Ray startles out of his chair in surprise, falls to the floor, and quickly scrambles to his feet, rubbing his hands on the back of his pants as he looks the crook over.

　

"You're-You're up! You-Can you see me too?" Raymond stutters nervously, trying to act nonchalance.

　

"It's good to see you up," Kendra says softly as she briefly rubs at Snart's shoulder. She them wraps an arm around her boyfriend as they wait for the obvious answers.

　

"Everything seems to be back to what it was," Snart shrugs. He holds back a grimace, "Thanks...For coming for me, Raymond." He nods to the woman beside the scientist. "Kendra."

　

"Of course," Kendra nods. "We're a team."

　

"Absolutely!" Raymond too-loudly agrees. "We need to watch each others' backs and...well, all those...team things..."

　

"Yeah," Snart draws out the word as he watches the other man struggle. "Team things are important."

　

The others flood the bridge.

　

"Time to go," Rip says with a bounce in his step. "The time masters won't stop with one man. Once they realize Chronos is no longer in the picture, they'll send someone else. Most likely someone far more dangerous."

　

"Great," Snart says without enthusiasm. "I'll just shoot them as well."

　

"If you don't let yourself get caught first," Jax jokes.

　

"Ouch, kid," the criminal puts a hand to his chest.

　

"Mr. Rory," Rip looks to Mick. "Shall I first taxi you to Star City 2046? I believe we owe you an upgrade and bottle of booze?"

　

All eyes turn to the pyro as they await the answer. Snart looks away after a second, not needing to see his partner say the words. He heads to his spot and takes a seat, keeping his eyes open as he enjoys being able to see. He'd stay standing too, if his legs didn't still feel like jelly.

　

"2046 is old news," Mick growls, dropping in the seat beside his partner. "Looks like you guys are stuck with me now that you've got me."

　

"Very well," Rip nods to the man, turning to his chair. "Prepare to jump!"

　

As everyone settles, a small smile creeps up Snart's face and he lets his eyes close...Feeling the safety he missed burn at his side...

 


	3. The Sad Ending

"Livin' the dream."

　

"More like a nightmare," Snart grimaces. "Listen, I know this all seems like a dream vacation for you, but it's not home. It's nothing more than a possibility of somebody else's future."

　

"Ah," Mick turns to his partner with a toothy grin. "But we're criminals. Thieves. We _take_ things that belong to other people. It's our job. Our life's mission. And there's nothing in our rule book that says that somebody else's future is off the table for the taking."

　

"If you stay," Snart says slowly, keeping eye contact with the taller man to make sure he was listening. "You'll be staying alone."

　

"That's fine by me," Mick jerks his head to the side in a mock tilt. "You've been acting more and more like a hero anyway. I've been meaning to drop the dead weight of your conscience."

　

Snart doesn't remark. He looks over to where Sara and Rip walked off to and notes the two returning.

　

"If you're going to go, now's the best time to do it," he tells his partner, turning an icy glare to the man. "I'm not going to stop you, but I won't help you stay here either."

　

"Not even apart from each other and I'm already alone?" Mick laughs as he gets onto his four-wheeler. He guns the engine, shouting over his shoulder as he drives off, "See ya never, Snart!"

　

Rip jogs over the short distance to stare at the pyro's exit.

　

"Where is he off to?" the Brit asks the remaining criminal.

　

"Mick has decided to stay here," Snart answers, getting back to his own vehicle. "Do you have what we need to get out of here?"

　

"Staying?" Sara repeats with obvious confusion. "And you're just going to let him? Without any sort of fight?"

　

"I'm his partner, not his mother," the criminal answers, turning the engine over. He grins at the blonde, "You want a lift?"

　

"I'd rather drive," she grins back to him.

　

"I think I can allow that," he counters, moving back to give her space to get in front of him.

　

Sara takes the case with the parts they need from Rip and hands them to Snart before getting into the driver's position on the bike.

　

"Mr. Snart," Rip huffs angrily. "You cannot allow Mr. Rory to remain in Star City 2046. He is a part of our crew, your partner, and he doesn't even belong here!"

　

"You took him on," the criminal points out, moving forwards to wrap his arms around the assassin's waist. "You can go get him back."

　

Sara takes off with the criminal on the bike, leaving their leader in the dust.

　

Rip looks around, hands on his hips as he lets out a few silent curses.

　

"Now how am _I_ supposed to get back?"

　

\- -

　

Back at the Waverider, Sara brings her box to the scientists while Snart lingers at the exit. Stein comes to find him there.

　

"Where is your partner and our captain?" the older man asks, with a ouch of concern.

　

"Rip's getting his daily workout and Mick," Snart pauses as the realization of being alone with the other 'Legends' sinks in. "Mick's staying here."

　

"Here? Is that wise?" Stein presses.

　

"Wisdom isn't a familiar word to Mick, but," the criminal shrugs. "This place? Where the streets are lit up in flames and violent criminals run the streets? That, he knows all too well."

　

"Perhaps that is all the more reason to make him return to the ship, to remain with the crew," the scientist says hurriedly.

　

"Why?" Snart turns icy blues to the older man. "You planning on changing him?"

　

"Well, maybe not me in particular, but there is always a chance-"

　

"Mick will never change," the criminal talks over the scientist, looking away from him. "There's no point in trying, professor. The only way he would stay here is if someone forced him to. I, for one, am not going to be that someone."

　

"I understand your....your desire to want your partner to be happy, Mr. Snart," Stein nervously steps closer to the other man. "But...Surely, leaving him in a Time Line that he doesn't belong is against his best interests. We have no way of knowing what will happen here after we leave."

　

"Not my problem," Snart says, then quickly strides around the older man to go to his room. Outside his door, he changes his mind and steps into Mick's room instead. He stands in the middle of the messy area, frowning at the trash and clothes strewn across the floor and the unmade bed.

　

"So much for the plan," he murmurs quietly, knowing only Gideon could hear him. Mick was being Mick, stupid and selfish; only seeing what was right in front of him instead of the big picture. Normally, Snart wouldn't care. Because, normally, he could convince the man and _get him_ to see the big picture....But not here. Not now. Since Time Travel threw "normal" out the space window.

_"You've been acting more and more like a hero anyway. I've been meaning to drop the dead weight of your conscience."_

Why? Why would Mick think that all of a sudden? It wasn't even true.

　

_"There is good in you."_

Snart curses Barry Allen and his twisted idealisms. He might not want a murdering psychopath to wreak havoc over all of time, but that didn't mean he was a bleeding heart for justice.

　

It was just good business sense.

　

\---

　

"Mr. Snart," Stein says over the ship's communicators. "It appears Rip Hunter has gotten involved with the Hooded man and his enemies. Sara has already left to assist him, as well as Kendra and Raymond. Jax and I are about to leave now. Can we count on your help as well?"

　

Snart walks out of Mick's room to head to the ship's exit.

　

"I'm on my way."

　

\- -

　

There's a battle already being fought as Snart strolls to where the rest of his team is, Firestorm flying over his head like a flaming beacon.

　

Snart shoots a man to his left while sweeping the crowd to count them and look for his partner. He gets a man to his right who's about to shoot at Sara, then slams the gun into the back of a man who was aiming for Kendra.

　

Firestorm blasts a man charging at him from the back into a poll and he offers the fused men a short wave before straightening and icing a man a few yards away from him.

　

As the team fights the ground mob, two Hoods fight Deathstroke. In a dramatic move of a tossed weapon, the younger archer takes out the mob leader and what's left of his minions quickly scatter in hopes of survival.

　

As the Hoods talk things over with the rest of the Legends, Snart keeps a lookout for his partner. A part of him, a small part buried deep inside, hopes the pyro will show his face, change his mind.

　

Mick never shows.

　

\- -

　

Back at the Waverider, Raymond and Jack crowd Snart on the bridge.

　

"Where's Rory?" the kid demands to know. "Rip says you let him run off. Says he's planning on staying here?"

　

"If you know what happened, why are you asking me to repeat it?" the criminal deadpans.

　

"You really are Captain Cold if you're willing to abandon your partner," Raymond says.

　

"Nobody's stopping either of you from going and getting him," Snart points out, holding back his anger as he glares at the two. "You're both acting like I told Mick to stay here. That I encouraged him to abandon the team. Well, I didn't. I asked him to come back with us, he refused. End of story."

　

"I'm afraid, Mr. Snart is in the right," Rip intrudes the mock interrogation. "Although I don't condone, nor would I ever desire for any of you to stay at an unfamiliar Time Line, Mr. Rory has made his decision." He heads for the driver's chair. "We can't wait around for him to come to his senses. We must continue our mission. For the sake of all time."

　

"It's not abandonment if it's a choice," Sara offers quietly, not looking convinced of her own words.

　

"Alright Gideon," Rip address the AI as he setts in his seat. "let's see if these repairs that Martin, Ray, and Jax made are up to scratch."

　

"As far as I can tell, Miss Saunders did most of the work while the two gentlemen competed for her-"

　

"Just get us out of here, please, Gideon," Stein interrupts the machine.

　

Snart rolls his eyes as he heads to his seat. Mick's empty chair reminds him of the hollow feeling he's been ignoring. The criminal pulls down his harness and closes his eyes. Not wanting, or needing, to see as they jump again.

　

'Seven members now,' the criminal thinks as he listens to the others get settled. 'Should still be enough to take down Savage.'

　

As the ship starts to move, Snart can't help but hope that Mick will be able to handle himself.

　

Even though he doubts he will.

　

\---

　

Rip is all talk. After the first full day in the Time Stream, Snart realized the 'Time Master' had no idea where, when, or how to stop Savage.

　

The Brit turns hermit, torturing himself with home videos in his office of sorts.

　

It's strange being on the ship without Mick. Jax and Raymond are seen often, talking to each other in low tones and shooting Snart strange glances. It doesn't take a genius to know they were talking about Mick. When they decided they were "close" with his partner, Snart will never know. He ignores them in favor of playing cards with Sara.

　

When he can't sleep, Snart goes to Mick's room and cleans a part of it. He started with the bed so he would have a decent place to sit.

　

He's only got one small area left when they get a message from another 'Time Master'. A female one at that, and the familiarity Rip shows when watching her video garners some of Snart's interest.

　

Of course, that doesn't stop the whole situation from feeling like an obvious trap.

　

Rip is insistent that it's worth the risk in order to get something off the other Time Ship in order to track down Savage.

　

"You should go," Snart tells Sara as Rip forms his boarding party.

　

"Why?" the assassin asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sore that you lost the last hand and want to get rid of me?"

　

"I'm not that bad a loser," the criminal smirks. "I just think they should have someone competent with them if things go sour."

　

"Why don't you go then?"

　

"Because I'm not as good a fighter as you are and I'm more likely to _let_ the other Time Master take Rip if that's the kind of trap he's walking into."

　

"Fair point," the blonde allows with slight tilt of her head. "You sure you can handle being with Raymond alone?"

　

"Kendra's here too," Snart points out. "She'll make sure the man lives to see tomorrow."

　

With a smile, Sara follows after Rip and the Firestorm duo as they head off the bridge.

　

Snart turns to Raymond as he makes another movie reference while the woman who clearly has feelings for him smiles like a loving mother.

　

The whole scene makes him sick to his stomach, so he goes to his room to work on his gun to get away from them.

　

\- -

　

Time Pirates were waiting for the team on the Akeron. Through the video feed the leader started, they can hear Sara fighting them off. As the pirates scramble to stop the assassin, the Waverider is hit in the bulkhead.

　

"Figure something out, Raymond!" Snart barks, heading to the damaged area with his gun. When he gets there, Gideon helps direct him to the hole. He fires the Cold Gun at it, making an icy patch. Unfortunately, he's now stuck there, unable to leave as his weapon slowly runs out of charge.

　

The second the gun's power dies, he runs for the exit. It closes right in front of his face and he sighs at the small window.

　

"Great," Snart remarks, looking back to his weapon. It's completely drained. He holsters it as he looks up. "Gideon?"

　

"Yes, Mr. Snart?"

　

"How is the rest of the team doing?"

　

"Miss Lance nearly has the pirates subdued and Mr. Palmer is maneuvering the ship to the best of his abilities."

　

"His best isn't that much," Snart comments dryly. "Can you get me out of here?"

　

"I'm afraid I cannot."

　

"Thought as much."

　

Snart walks back to his patch to see if it was holding. The room was getting colder; he could feel it. Whether it was because of the ice holding the ship together, or the freezing death beyond, the criminal didn't know.

　

"I will inform Mr. Palmer of your current situation," Gideon's voice assure the man.

　

"No," Snart shouts louder than he needs to. "Don't do that. Raymond needs all his limited brain skills focused on saving the others."

　

"If you remain in the bulkhead, you will freeze to death."

　

"Cold doesn't bother me."

　

"I do not suggest this form of action, Mr. Snart."

　

"Too bad," the criminal smirks. "You can tell him once the pirates are no longer a threat."

　

"There is no way of telling how long that will take."

　

"It's fine," Snart closes his coat and wraps his arms around his chest. "I can wait."

　

　

Time stretches longer when you're slowly freezing to death. This wasn't Snart's first choice in how he ended things, but his mind unhelpfully supplied him with worse alternatives. Then again, it gave him something to think about.

　

He's huddle on the ground now, just outside the door. If it opens, he thinks he can still roll to safety.

　

 _If_ it opens.

　

"Mr. Snart," Gideon's voice chirps into the space, startling the criminal. "The readings I am getting from you do not look good. Can I contact Mr. Palmer now?"

　

"Did they s-stop the p-pirates?" Snart hates himself a little for the stutter, but he can't stop it. At least it was only a small one.

　

"They are nearly subdued. Captain Hunter is fighting with their leader as we speak, attempting to execute some sort of plan."

　

"W-What is R-Raymond doing?" the criminal growls, moving as much as he can, even though he can barely feel anything anymore.

　

"Attempting to assist."

　

'Attempting is right,' Snart shakes through the cold as he pulls his legs in closer, his arms tightening again.

　

"Miss Saunders has just noticed your missing presence and asked about your whereabouts. I have informed her of your condition."

　

'Figures she would be the first to notice how long I've been gone,' Snart smirks.

　

Kendra's face takes up the small window of the door, her eyes widening in fear and shock as she looks down at the criminal.

　

"Gideon! What are you doing? Open the door!"

　

"That goes against my safety protocols. The bulkhead must be repaired before I can comply to your request."

　

"That doesn't make any sense! Snart is going to die!"

　

"They did it!" Raymond proclaims, running to joining the bird woman. "Rip ejected the pirates into space and they have control of the Akeron!"

　

"Snart is trapped!" Kendra points at the window. "Ray, you have to get him out! He's blue!"

　

'Am I?' Snart pulls out a hand to look at it. The tips were a little discolored, but he thought calling him 'blue' was a little premature.

　

"Can you override the door controls or something?" Kendra asks worriedly.

　

Snart's not sure if she's asking Gideon or Raymond, but it's the AI that answers her.

　

"The only way to open the doors is to seal the damage to the ship."

　

"But if I can't get into the room, how do you expect me to do that?" Raymond demands to know.

　

"I'm sorry, Mr. Palmer." The AI somehow sounds apologetic to Snart. Maybe he was becoming delirious with the cold?

　

"I've got an idea," Raymond says, running out of view.

　

"Hold in there, Snart," Kendra says, hesitating at the window. "We're going to get you out of there."

　

Snart nods, not wanting to show weakness to his teammates with his annoying stutter.

　

Huh. _His_ teammates. The possessive has been popping up a lot in his head recently. He hadn't thought of them as _his team_ when he started on this fool's errand. He was hoping to change his past, get a few expensive items, cause some havoc, and return to his time...But now...Now...

　

Snart sighs, dropping his head onto the cold of his arms.

　

Now he was playing hero with people he actually... _cared_ about...Some more than others, but...still...

　

Another shiver wracks Snart's body as he grimaces. Mick was right after all. People really did underestimate his partner.

　

"I'm sorry, Mick," Snart whispers, his words turning into white puffs of smoke in his blurring vision.

　

He should never have left the man behind. He had no way of knowing what happened to him. If he was dead or alive. Mick was his partner, his responsiblity. More importantly, his savior.

　

And he just left him without a real fight.

　

Snart shudders again and he tries to pull himself into a tighter ball for warmth he knows he won't find.

　

"Mr. Snart?" Gideon says, sounding worried. Did the AI have real emotions? "Mr. Palmer is attempting to seal the damage from outside the ship. The others have been informed of your situation as well and are making their way back to the ship."

　

Snart nods his head as he shakes again. He's suddenly lost all strength to hold them back. When he shakes yet again, it doesn't stop. His body practically vibrates against the frozen floor as he stares off at nothing.

　

"Mr. Snart?"

　

The world is dimming around the edges of his vision.

　

"Mr. Snart? Are you still there?"

　

He needs to do some research on AIs. Gideon can sound so human at times.

　

"Mr. Snart! Please remain conscious!"

　

Who said he was interested in a nap? He's awake.

　

"You're heart rate is dropping! Mr. Snart!"

　

'Stop shouting Gideon. I can hear you just fine at your regular tone.'

　

"LEONARD!"

　

'That didn't sound like Gideon,' is the last thing Snart thinks before being swallowed into the darkness.

　

\---

　

Warmth is the first thing Snart registers as he floats back to consciousness. He knows he's in MedBay before he opens his eyes. The position of his body on the strange bed-chairs making it easy for him.

　

The world is nothing more than a blur at first, but everything slowly solidifies and clears. Sara is sitting in the chair next to him, reading one of his books. A brief glance shows no one else around, so he focuses on the blonde and tries to come up with something witty to open with.

　

"Mr. Snart is conscious," Gideon steals his thunder and he inwardly sighs at the loss.

　

Sara puts down the book slowly and looks over to the criminal with a blank expression.

　

"What was that all about?" the blonde asks lightly.

　

"What do you mean?" he asks, though he thinks he might already know.

　

"You," Sara says, sitting up straighter. "trying to freeze yourself to death. You miss your criminal name so much, you want to turn literal?"

　

"I don't actually have a rank, so that wouldn't make sense," he smirks, glad the movement doesn't feel stiff. He minutely moves his entire body, grateful for full function. He starts to sit up, but the assassin pulls her stick out of nowhere and stops him before he can move an inch.

　

"Stay," Sara orders.

　

"Why?"

　

The assassin moves the stick up to point at the criminal's throat.

　

"Because I said so."

　

"Is this how you hit on everybody?" Snart drawls, leaning back since he doesn't feel strong enough to fight the woman yet. "Or am I a special case?"

　

"More like a nut case."

　

"You're not allergic, are you?"

　

"I have an aversion to people who try to throw their lives away."

　

"Last I checked, I was trying to save the ship."

　

"By my perspective, you only managed to nearly freeze to death."

　

"I bought everyone enough time to get their act together."

　

"There was probably a better way."

　

"Can't live life by probably, Sara."

　

The assassin gets off her chair fully, leaving the book as she continues to threaten the criminal with the end of her staff.

　

"Is this about Rory?" the blonde asks softly, but with a hard tone at the edge. "You feel guilty about leaving him behind, so you no longer consider yourself worth keeping around?"

　

"Not at all," Snart relaxes. "Mick is destructive, so what better place for him to be allowed to roam than a place already falling apart?"

　

"Aren't you a little worried about what will happen to him while he's there? By himself?"

　

"Not while we have bounty hunters after us and a psychopath to stop," Snart smirks. "I'm actually a little more concerned about the people I left him with."

　

"Wait," Sara pulls her weapon back as she realizes something. "You let Mick stay there because...you were _protecting_ him?"

　

"He was getting tired of being the hero," the criminal says instead of answering. "I didn't want him making a mistake I couldn't fix, so I left him in an apocalypse where no one would notice if he did."

　

"So...You're going to go back for him?"

　

"Why not? This _is_ a time ship."

 

\---

　

In Oregon, they save the townsfolk of _Harmony Falls_ , and Jax, from Savage's scientific experimentation, even though they lose the dagger.

　

Then Chronos attacks and nearly kills Rip. Jax and Stein form Firestorm in time to save the time master and in the process end the bounty hunter's carreer, permanently.

　

Afterwards, while everyone is grateful that they survived and the others try to _bond_ , Sara lets it slip that Snart purposely let Mick stay.

　

"Once Savage is stopped, we're going back to get him," the assassin looks pointedly at their rescued leader.

　

"I thought he didn't want to leave?" Raymond points out.

　

"I have ways to persuade people," Snart drawls.

　

"If that's true, why didn't you use them on your partner?" Jax says, sounding irritated. "I don't buy you thinking him staying in chaos town was for his best interest."

　

"Not just his," the criminal says, looking away.

　

"A side trip to the time line will be no problem," Rip assures his crew before things can get more heated. "But...Some time will have passed when we get back."

　

"To prevent a break in the space time continuum or some such nonsense," Snart remarks. "I know."

　

"It's more complicated than that."

　

"I don't care."

　

"Where to next?" Stein steps in.

　

\---

　

The Legends stops in a westernized time line to make repairs on the Waverider. There, they meet a friend of Rip's, stop the Stillwater gang, and Stein saves a child's life. As they ready to leave, though, a trio of killers, called 'The Cleaners', appear and attack. The team defeat them together, with a little help from Hex, then decide to head straight for the man they're after instead of trying to prevent his actions in other time lines.

　

They go to Rip's time line, during the war but before his family's murder.

　

There, they meet Savage's daughter. Snart proves his skills in persuasion and the woman turns on her own father.

 

Shortly after this, Rip discovers that the very people he pledged his loyalty to, were working _with_ Savage.

　

Kendra is taken and the true villains of the story appear to be winning...Until Snart walks into the room with the cells and lets everyone out.

　

They rescue Hawkgirl.

　

\- -

　

At the Oculus, Rip is holding down the safety measure, trying to figure out a way to keep it down so they can escape while Snart and Raymond cover him, firing back at the men trying to stop them.

　

"Raymond!" Snart shouts, ducking away from an incoming blast. "Switch places with Rip!"

　

"No, Dr. Palmer!" the captain counters. "This is my mission! My responsibility!"

　

"Noble, but I'm not trying to kill him instead of you!" the criminal shouts, firing back and knocking an enemy back. He turns to the scientist. "DO IT!"

　

Raymond pushes Rup out of the way and puts a gloved hand onto the lever and pushes it down.

　

"Now what?" the scientist looks to the criminal as Rip draws his weapon and takes over the job of supplying cover.

　

Snart moves to stand next to the taller man.

　

"Are you protected well from what happens to the outside of your suit?"

　

"Decently enough."

　

"And you can remove your hand from the gloved spot without taking off the whole suit?"

　

"Up to about the elbow."

　

"Good. I'll only need your hand."

　

"What do you mean?"

　

Snart points the Cold Gun at the other man's hand and fires, icing it down against the lever. Raymond shouts out in surprise and fear as he watches his hand become and icicle.

　

"Now, take it out so we can leave!" Snart orders, moving to fire at the enemy once more.

　

Slower than he needs to, Raymond does as told. He stares at the dark blue of his fingers as his hand shakes.

　

Snart glances back and frowns.

　

"I thought you'd be more protected than that."

　

"I think I have severe frost bite."

　

"You're hand would be black," the criminal corrects, then roughly turns the man towards the exit. "Now MOVE!"

　

　

The three run from the building, making it out of the area with the rest of the Legends just as the Oculus explodes.

　

\- -

　

"As promised," Rip turns in his chair after their jump. "Star City 2046, a few weeks after we left."

　

"Weeks?" Snart repeats, ignoring his minor headache. "Why so long?"

　

"Trust me when I say it is necessary," the captain assures him. "I already tried to explain this once and you weren't interested."

　

"I could explain it, if you would like, Mr. Snart," Stein offers.

　

"No thanks," the criminal waves the scientist's offer off. "You guys wait here. It shouldn't take me long to find Mick."

　

Snart leaves. It isn't long before Sara follows after him.

　

"Gideon," Rip addresses his AI. "Can you do a scan for Mr. Rory, please?"

　

"Ah," Raymond smiles, his fingers already healed in the MedBay earlier. "That'll make finding him easier."

　

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Captain," Gideon says.

　

The smiles falter.

　

"What do you mean, Gideon?"

　

\- -

　

Snart can feel the eyes on him, but he ignores Sara as he follows the path to where his partner was last 'living it up with his gang'. Knowing Mick, he'd stay in the place, fortifying it with people and ill-gotten gains.

　

Instead of his partner, he meets the younger Hood instead.

　

Sara stops the arrow from hitting Snart in the chest when she drops behind the kid and knocks his bow away, altering the flight path to the sky.

　

"You again?" the younger Hood's mouth gapes at the woman. "What are you doing back here? I thought you left."

　

"We did," Snart speaks up. "I thought you were cleaning up this city."

　

"I am," the vigilante says defensively. "It's just taking a while."

　

"We left a teammate here," Sara addresses the man next. "Tall, bald, and slightly brooding. His name's Mick Rory, might go by Heat Wave. Have you seen him around?"

　

The vigilante's face turns stony as he looks away from the woman.

　

Snart frowns, "What? Did he get taken by the cops or something?"

　

'Assuming there _are_ any cops left.'

　

"I'm sorry, guys," the younger Hood says. "Heat Wave was killed at his hideout in a raid by the remainder of Deathstroke's men."

　

Sara looks over to Snart worriedly as the criminal stares at the Hood with a blank expression.

　

"You want to run that by me again, kid?" Snart says coldly.

　

The young vigilante jerks a little as he lifts his head at the criminal.

　

"I saw it with my own eyes. Oliver and I were on the scene, trying to stop it. Heat Wave got most of his gang out of there, but he took too many bullets. He died a few days ago. I'm sorry."

　

Snart turns and walks away without another word. Sara offers the vigilante a quick thanks before running after her teammates.

　

"Leonard," she tries when she catches up to him. He keeps his steady, fast pace as he refuses to look at her. She tries again, a little louder, "Leonard!"

　

Snart continues walking. Sara steps in front of him, so he moves around her. When she does it a second time, she purposely remains in front, so he lifts an icy glare up at her.

　

"Move."

　

She inwardly shivers, but outwardly remains steadfast.

　

"Leonard, we need to talk about this."

　

"Talk about what?"

　

"I don't want you going back to kill Rip!"

　

"Why would I do that?" Snart shoves the assassin out of the way to keep walking. "He's going to jump me back a few days so I can stop this from happening."

　

"He can't!" the blonde tries to reason with the criminal. "There's a whole...universe explosion thing that will happen if he does. He told us this already!"

　

"I DON'T CARE!" Snart turns on the woman, the air carrying his shout to echo around them in the disserted streets. Sara stares at the criminal as he collets himself and lowers his voice, "I won't fail Mick, Sara. I can't. I should never have left him here and now-" his voice catches and he looks away. Quietly, he finishes, "I have to save him."

　

Sara steps close and risks wrapping her arms around Snart.

　

"I'm sorry, Leonard," she says, holding tight to the back of his coat. "But this time...you can't."

　

Snart pushes away and walks off. Sara starts to follow and he turns to her with the Cold Gun, but doesn't look at her.

　

She lets him go. He doesn't head towards the Waverider and she's thankful she brought her communicator with her as she calls the team at the ship.

　

"Guys?" she starts, watching the back of her teammate disappear. "We've got a problem."

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...This one doesn't "really" have a "proper" ending...


	4. The Lover's End

"Livin' the dream."

　

"More like a nightmare," Snart grimaces. "Listen, I know this all seems like a dream vacation for you, but it's not home. It's nothing more than a possibility of somebody else's future."

　

"Ah," Mick turns to his partner with a toothy grin. "But we're criminals. Thieves. We _take_ things that belong to other people. It's our job. Our life's mission. And there's nothing in our rule book that says that somebody else's future is off the table for the taking."

　

"If you stay," Snart says slowly, keeping eye contact with the taller man to make sure he was listening. "You'll be staying alone."

　

"That's fine by me," Mick jerks his head to the side in a mock tilt. "You've been acting more and more like a hero anyway. I've been meaning to drop the dead weight of your conscience."

　

Snart doesn't remark. He looks over to where Sara and Rip walked off to and notes the two returning.

　

"If you're going to go, now's the best time to do it," he tells his partner, turning an icy glare to the man. "I'm not going to stop you, but I won't help you stay here either."

　

"Not even apart from each other and I'm already alone?" Mick laughs as he gets onto his four-wheeler. He guns the engine, shouting over his shoulder as he drives off, "See ya never, Snart!"

　

Rip jogs over the short distance to stare at the pyro's exit.

　

"Where is he off to?" the Brit asks the remaining criminal.

　

"Mick has decided to stay here," Snart answers, getting back to his own vehicle. "Do you have what we need to get out of here?"

　

"Staying?" Sara repeats with obvious confusion. "And you're just going to let him? Without any sort of fight?"

　

"I'm his partner, not his mother," the criminal answers, turning the engine over. He grins at the blonde, "You want a lift?"

　

"I'd rather drive," she grins back to him.

　

"I think I can allow that," he counters, moving back to give her space to get in front of him.

　

Sara takes the case with the parts they need from Rip and hands them to Snart before getting into the driver's position on the bike.

　

"Mr. Snart," Rip huffs angrily. "You cannot allow Mr. Rory to remain in Star City 2046. He is a part of our crew, your partner, and he doesn't even belong here!"

　

"You took him on," the criminal points out, moving forwards to wrap his arms around the assassin's waist. "You can go get him back."

　

Sara takes off with the criminal on the bike, leaving their leader in the dust.

　

Rip looks around, hands on his hips as he lets out a few silent curses.

　

"Now how am _I_ supposed to get back?"

　

\- -

　

Back at the Waverider, Sara brings her box to the scientists while Snart lingers at the exit. Stein comes to find him there.

　

"Where is your partner and our captain?" the older man asks, with a ouch of concern.

　

"Rip's getting his daily workout and Mick," Snart pauses as the realization of being alone with the other 'Legends' sinks in. "Mick's staying here."

　

"Here? Is that wise?" Stein presses.

　

"Wisdom isn't a familiar word to Mick, but," the criminal shrugs. "This place? Where the streets are lit up in flames and violent criminals run the streets? That, he knows all to well."

　

"Perhaps that is all the more reason to make him return to the ship, to remain with the crew," the scientist says hurriedly.

　

"Why?" Snart turns icy blues to the older man. "You planning on changing him?"

　

"Well, maybe not me in particular, but there is always a chance-"

　

"Mick will never change," the criminal talks over the scientist, looking away from him. "There's no point in trying, professor. The only way he would stay here is if someone forced him to. I, for one, am not going to be that someone."

　

"I understand your....your desire to want your partner to be happy, Mr. Snart," Stein nervously steps closer to the other man. "But...Surely, leaving him in a Time Line that he doesn't belong is against his best interests. We have no way of knowing what will happen here after we leave."

　

"Not my problem," Snart says, then quickly strides around the older man to go to his room. Outside his door, he changes his mind and steps into Mick's room instead. He stands in the middle of the messy area, frowning at the trash and clothes strewn across the floor and the unmade bed.

　

"So much for the plan," he murmurs quietly, knowing only Gideon could hear him. Mick was being Mick, stupid and selfish; only seeing what was right in front of him instead of the big picture. Normally, Snart wouldn't care. Because, normally, he could convince the man and _get him_ to see the big picture....But not here. Not now. Since Time Travel threw "normal" out the space window.

　

_"You've been acting more and more like a hero anyway. I've been meaning to drop the dead weight of your conscience."_

Why? Why would Mick think that all of a sudden? It wasn't even true.

　

_"There is good in you."_

Snart curses Barry Allen and his twisted idealisms. He might not want a murdering psychopath to wreak havoc over all of time, but that didn't mean he was a bleeding heart for justice.

　

It was just good business sense.

　

\---

　

"Mr. Snart," Stein says over the ship's communicators. "It appears Rip Hunter has gotten involved with the Hooded man and his enemies. Sara has already left to assist him, as well as Kendra and Raymond. Jax and I are about to leave now. Can we count on your help as well?"

　

Snart walks out of Mick's room to head to the ship's exit.

　

"I'm on my way."

　

\- -

　

There's a battle already being fought as Snart strolls to where the rest of his team is, Firestorm flying over his head like a flaming beacon.

　

Snart shoots a man to his left while sweeping the crowd to count them and look for his partner. He gets a man to his right who's about to shoot at Sara, then slams the gun into the back of a man who was aiming for Kendra.

　

Firestorm blasts a man charging at him from the back into a poll and he offers the fused men a short wave before straightening and icing a man a few yards away from him.

　

As the team fights the ground mob, two Hoods fight Deathstroke. In a dramatic move of a tossed weapon, the younger archer takes out the mob leader and what's left of his minions quickly scatter in hopes of survival.

　

As the Hoods talk things over with the rest of the Legends, Snart keeps a lookout for his partner. A part of him, a small part buried deep inside, hopes the pyro will show his face, change his mind.

　

Mick never shows.

　

\- -

　

Back at the Waverider, Raymond and Jack crowd Snart on the bridge.

　

"Where's Rory?" the kid demands to know. "Rip says you let him run off. Says he's planning on staying here?"

　

"If you know what happened, why are you asking me to repeat it?" the criminal deadpans.

　

"You really are Captain Cold if you're willing to abandon your partner," Raymond says.

　

"Nobody's stopping either of you from going and getting him," Snart points out, holding back his anger as he glares at the two. "You're both acting like I told Mick to stay here. That I encouraged him to abandon the team. Well, I didn't. I asked him to come back with us, it didn't work. End of story."

　

"I'm afraid, Mr. Snart is in the right," Rip intrudes the mock interrogation. "Although I don't condone, nor would I ever desire for any of you to stay at an unfamiliar Time Line, Mr. Rory has made his decision." He heads for the driver's chair. "We can't wait around for him to come to his senses. We must continue our mission. For the sake of all time."

　

"It's not abandonment if it's a choice," Sara offers quietly, not looking convinced of her own words.

　

"Alright Gideon," Rip address the AI as he setts in his seat. "let's see if these repairs that Martin, Ray, and Jax made are up to scratch."

　

"As far as I can tell, Miss Saunders did most of the work while the two gentlemen competed for her-"

　

"Just get us out of here, please, Gideon," Stein interrupts the machine.

　

Snart rolls his eyes as he heads to his seat. Mick's empty chair reminds him of the hollow feeling he's been ignoring. The criminal pulls down his harness and closes his eyes. Not wanting, or needing, to see as they jump again.

　

'Seven members now,' the criminal thinks as he listens to the others get settled. 'Should still be enough to take down Savage.'

　

As the ship starts to move, Snart can't help but hope that Mick will be able to handle himself.

　

Even though he doubts he will.

　

\---

　

Rip is all talk. After the first full day in the Time Stream, Snart realized the 'Time Master' had no idea where, when, or how to stop Savage.

　

The Brit turns hermit, torturing himself with home videos in his office of sorts.

　

It's strange being on the ship without Mick. Jax and Raymond are seen often, talking to each other in low tones and shooting Snart strange glances. It doesn't take a genius to know they were talking about Mick. When they decided they were "close" with his partner, Snart will never know. He ignores them in favor of playing cards with Sara.

　

When he can't sleep, Snart goes to Mick's room and cleans a part of it. He started with the bed so he would have a decent place to sit.

　

He's only got one small area left when they get a message from another 'Time Master'. A female one at that, and the familiarity Rip shows when watching her video garners some of Snart's interest.

　

Of course, that doesn't stop the whole situation from feeling like an obvious trap.

　

Rip is insistent that it's worth the risk in order to get something off the other Time Ship in order to track down Savage.

　

"You should go," Snart tells Sara as Rip forms his boarding party.

　

"Why?" the assassin asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sore that you lost the last hand and want to get rid of me?"

　

"I'm not that bad a loser," the criminal smirks. "I just think they should have someone competent with them if things go sour."

　

"Why don't you go then?"

　

"Because I'm not as good a fighter as you are and I'm more likely to _let_ the other Time Master take Rip if that's the kind of trap he's walking into."

　

"Fair point," the blonde allows with slight tilt of her head. "You sure you can handle being with Raymond alone?"

　

"Kendra's here too," Snart points out. "She'll make sure the man lives to see tomorrow."

　

With a smile, Sara follows after Rip and the Firestorm duo as they head off the bridge.

　

Snart turns to Raymond as he makes another movie reference while the woman who clearly has feelings for him smiles like a loving mother.

　

The whole scene makes him sick to his stomach, so he goes to his room to work on his gun to get away from them.

　

\- -

　

Time Pirates were waiting for the team on the Akeron. Through the video feed the leader started, they can hear Sara fighting them off. As the pirates scramble to stop the assassin, the Waverider is hit in the bulkhead.

　

"Figure something out, Raymond!" Snart barks, heading to the damaged area with his gun. When he gets there, Gideon helps direct him to the hole. He fires the Cold Gun at it, making an icy patch. Unfortunately, he's now stuck there, unable to leave as his weapon slowly runs out of charge.

　

The second the gun's power dies, he runs for the exit. It closes right in front of his face and he sighs at the small window.

　

"Great," Snart remarks, looking back to his weapon. It's completely drained. He holsters it as he looks up. "Gideon?"

　

"Yes, Mr. Snart?"

　

"How is the rest of the team doing?"

　

"Miss Lance nearly has the pirates subdued and Mr. Palmer is maneuvering the ship to the best of his abilities."

　

"His best isn't that much," Snart comments dryly. "Can you get me out of here?"

　

"I'm afraid I cannot."

　

"Thought as much."

　

Snart walks back to his patch to see if it was holding. The room was getting colder; he could feel it. Whether it was because of the ice holding the ship together, or the freezing death beyond, the criminal didn't know.

　

"I will inform Mr. Palmer of your current situation," Gideon's voice assure the man.

　

"No," Snart shouts louder than he needs to. "Don't do that. Raymond needs all his limited brain skills focused on saving the others."

　

"If you remain in the bulkhead, you will freeze to death."

　

"Cold doesn't bother me."

　

"I do not suggest this form of action, Mr. Snart."

　

"Too bad," the criminal smirks. "You can tell him once the pirates are no longer a threat."

　

"There is no way of telling how long that will take."

　

"It's fine," Snart closes his coat and wraps his arms around his chest. "I can wait."

　

　

Time stretches longer when you're slowly freezing to death. This wasn't Snart's first choice in how he ended things, but his mind unhelpfully supplied him with worse alternatives. Then again, it gave him something to think about.

　

He's huddle on the ground now, just outside the door. If it opens, he thinks he can still roll to safety.

　

 _If_ it opens.

　

"Mr. Snart," Gideon's voice chirps into the space, startling the criminal. "The readings I am getting from you do not look good. Can I contact Mr. Palmer now?"

　

"Did they s-stop the p-pirates?" Snart hates himself a little for the stutter, but he can't stop it. At least it was only a small one.

　

"They are nearly subdued. Captain Hunter is fighting with their leader as we speak, attempting to execute some sort of plan."

　

"W-What is R-Raymond doing?" the criminal growls, moving as much as he can, even though he can barely feel anything anymore.

　

"Attempting to assist."

　

'Attempting is right,' Snart shakes through the cold as he pulls his legs in closer, his arms tightening again.

　

"Miss Saunders has just noticed your missing presence and asked about your whereabouts. I have informed her of your condition."

　

'Figures she would be the first to notice how long I've been gone,' Snart smirks.

　

Kendra's face takes up the small window of the door, her eyes widening in fear and shock as she looks down at the criminal.

　

"Gideon! What are you doing? Open the door!"

　

"That goes against my safety protocols. The bulkhead must be repaired before I can comply to your request."

　

"That doesn't make any sense! Snart is going to die!"

　

"They did it!" Raymond proclaims, running to joining the bird woman. "Rip ejected the pirates into space and they have control of the Akeron!"

　

"Snart is trapped!" Kendra points at the window. "Ray, you have to get him out! He's blue!"

　

'Am I?' Snart pulls out a hand to look at it. The tips were a little discolored, but he thought calling him 'blue' was a little premature.

　

"Can you override the door controls or something?" Kendra asks worriedly.

　

Snart's not sure if she's asking Gideon or Raymond, but it's the AI that answers her.

　

"The only way to open the doors is to seal the damage to the ship."

　

"But if I can't get into the room, how do you expect me to do that?" Raymond demands to know.

　

"I'm sorry, Mr. Palmer." The AI somehow sounds apologetic to Snart. Maybe he was becoming delirious with the cold?

　

"I've got an idea," Raymond says, running out of view.

　

"Hold in there, Snart," Kendra says, hesitating at the window. "We're going to get you out of there."

　

Snart nods, not wanting to show weakness to his teammates with his annoying stutter.

　

Huh. _His_ teammates. The possessive has been popping up a lot in his head recently. He hadn't thought of them as _his team_ when he started on this fool's errand. He was hoping to change his past, get a few expensive items, cause some havoc, and return to his time...But now...Now...

　

Snart sighs, dropping his head onto the cold of his arms.

　

Now he was playing hero with people he actually... _cared_ about...Some more than others, but...still...

　

Another shiver wracks Snart's body as he grimaces. Mick was right after all. People really did underestimate his partner.

　

"I'm sorry, Mick," Snart whispers, his words turning into white puffs of smoke in his blurring vision.

　

He should never have left the man behind. He had no way of knowing what happened to him. If he was dead or alive. Mick was his partner, his responsibility. More importantly, his savior.

　

And he just left him without a real fight.

　

Snart shudders again and he tries to pull himself into a tighter ball for warmth he knows he won't find.

　

"Mr. Snart?" Gideon says, sounding worried. Did the AI have real emotions? "Mr. Palmer is attempting to seal the damage from outside the ship. The others have been informed of your situation as well and are making their way back to the ship."

　

Snart nods his head as he shakes again. He's suddenly lost all strength to hold them back. When he shakes yet again, it doesn't stop. His body practically vibrates against the frozen floor as he stares off at nothing.

　

"Mr. Snart?"

　

The world is dimming around the edges of his vision.

　

"Mr. Snart? Are you still there?"

　

He needs to do some research on AIs. Gideon can sound so human at times.

　

"Mr. Snart! Please remain conscious!"

　

Who said he was interested in a nap? He's awake.

　

"You're heart rate is dropping! Mr. Snart!"

　

'Stop shouting Gideon. I can hear you just fine at your regular tone.'

　

"LEONARD!"

　

'That didn't sound like Gideon,' is the last thing Snart thinks before being swallowed into the darkness.

　

\---

　

Warmth is the first thing Snart registers as he floats back to consciousness. He knows he's in MedBay before he opens his eyes. The position of his body on the strange bed-chairs making it easy for him.

　

The world is nothing more than a blur at first, but everything slowly solidifies and clears. Sara is sitting in the chair next to him, reading one of his books. A brief glance shows no one else around, so he focuses on the blonde and tries to come up with something witty to open with.

　

"Mr. Snart is conscious," Gideon steals his thunder and he inwardly sighs at the loss.

　

Sara puts down the book slowly and looks over to the criminal with a blank expression.

　

"What was that all about?" the blonde asks lightly.

　

"What do you mean?" he asks, though he thinks he might already know.

　

"You," Sara says, sitting up straighter. "trying to freeze yourself to death. You miss your criminal name so much, you want to turn literal?"

　

"I don't actually have a rank, so that wouldn't make sense," he smirks, glad the movement doesn't feel stiff. He minutely moves his entire body, grateful for full function. He starts to sit up, but the assassin pulls her stick out of nowhere and stops him before he can move an inch.

　

"Stay," Sara orders.

　

"Why?"

　

The assassin moves the stick up to point at the criminal's throat.

　

"Because I said so."

　

"Is this how you hit on everybody?" Snart drawls, leaning back since he doesn't feel strong enough to fight the woman yet. "Or am I a special case?"

　

"More like a nut case."

　

"You're not allergic, are you?"

　

"I have an aversion to people who try to throw their lives away."

　

"Last I checked, I was trying to save the ship."

　

"By my perspective, you only managed to nearly freeze to death."

　

"I bought everyone enough time to get their act together."

　

"There was probably a better way."

　

"Can't live life by probably, Sara."

　

The assassin gets off her chair fully, leaving the book as she continues to threaten the criminal with the end of her staff.

　

"Is this about Rory?" the blonde asks softly, but with a hard tone at the edge. "You feel guilty about leaving him behind, so you no longer consider yourself worth keeping around?"

　

"Give me some credit," Snart grins. "I'm not that self-loathing. Besides, Mick made his choice. He wanted to risk his life on his own in a world he thought was heaven. I knew otherwise and made the better choice."

　

"To stay on the Waverider and save the future?"

　

"To survive."

　

Sara pulls back her staff and holds it at her side as an impromptu walking stick. She stares the criminal down carefully, while he looks back with a cool glare.

　

After a few minutes, Sara speaks up.

　

"Don't let it happen again."

　

"Not planning to."

　

The assassin turns, grabbing up the book to push it into the criminal's chest.

　

"Stay here a little longer," she orders. "I have Gideon watching you, so I know if you disobey."

　

"Will you punish me if I do?"

　

The blonde leaves the question unanswered as she strides out of the room without another word.

　

\---

　

Snart is a fourth of the way through his book and utterly bored when Rip walks into MedBay.

　

"Gideon and Miss Lance inform me that you are doing well," the Brit remarks with a forced smile.

　

"No thanks to you and your need to walk into traps," the criminal drawls, marking his book. "What sort of wounded conscience are you suffering from that brings you to me?"

　

"Ah, well," Rip shoves his hands deep into his pockets, trench coat gathering behind him like a cape. "It's about your partner. Mr. Rory."

　

"You planning on going back to Star City 2046 to get him?" Snart guesses.

　

"No, I don't think that is necessary," the time master shakes his head, nervously taking a half-step closer. "You see, Mr. Snart...Mr. Rory wasn't...Well, he wasn't actually on the docket for the this voyage to begin with."

　

Snart slowly puts down his book as he moves his legs off the bed, his cold glare never leaving the other man.

　

"You wanna run that by me again, _Captain_ ," he bites out the title like the insult he felt it was as he watches the other man squirm uncomfortably in front of him.

　

"You see, I was afraid you'd react that way," Rip ducks his head. "Which is why I wasn't going to tell you, but then I felt I had no choice so-"

　

"I don't care about your personal journey through your emotions," Snart states as he gets to his feet. "I want you to explain to me why you deemed my partner unnecessary and why you brought him on board when he wasn't ' _supposed to_ ' be here!"

　

"I wanted you, Mr. Snart," the Brit's voice rises with his anxiety. "I needed an accomplished thief, one that wouldn't be missed, and you fit the bill perfectly. Your partner was only brought along because the two of you were a packaged deal!"

　

'My team-HA! Should have known.'

　

Snart steps over to Rip, wishing his Cold Gun was by his side so he could freeze some part, any part, of the manipulative time hopper in front of him.

　

"No wonder you didn't fight very hard when Mick chose to stay," he says icily. "Mick was in the middle of a party he wasn't even invited to. I'm surprised you couldn't come up with something to get rid of him sooner."

　

"That's not entirely true, Mr. Snart," Rip frowns. "He was your partner, so I allowed you the power to retrieve him. You chose to let him stay and that decision solely lies on your shoulders."

　

Snart shakes his head as he walks around the man to leave.

　

"You'll never be a good leader with thoughts like that," he offers the other man as he walks through the doorway.

　

\- -

　

Snart stands in the middle of his room, staring at his Cold Gun lying on his bed.

　

_"You never leave one of your own behind."_

　

Broke his own rule. And for what? For a team that barely functioned? For a man claiming to want to right wrongs even though he sins consistently in the background?

　

Snart clenches his hands into tight fists as he realizes his mistake. He should have stayed with Mick when he couldn't get the man to see reason. His partner didn't deserve to be manipulated like this and left to his own devices. Mick needed someone to watch his back. Just like he watches Snart's back in juvie.

　

_"The beauty of this mission is that the real question is not 'where' but 'when'."_

Right. He was on a time ship. He might not have been able to save his future but he would definitely save Mick from 2046.

　

He owed him that much.

　

\---

　

　

Snart waits.

　

He waits until they save the horribly named town of "Harmony Falls, Oregon" from Savage's experimentation, where they lose the dagger they _so desperately_ needed to stop Savage.

　

He waits until after Jax is rescued from another trap and the kid is feeling the need to pay him back.

　

Then he strikes.

　

"I never really knew if you were part of this team or not," the kid is saying to the criminal. "But...after what you just did for me? It couldn't be any more obvious."

　

Snart had purposely lead Jax to where the Jump Ship was kept. He figured he could let the kid get all he wanted to off his chest before he used the gratefulness for something more useful.

　

Unfortunately, Jax pulled the 'team' card, leaving Snart no choice but to put a stop to his _heart-felt_ ramblings.

　

"Actually," Snart turns to the kid with the friendliest smile he could muster. "You had it right the first time. I'm not part of this _team_ , because there is no team. There is just a group of misfits that Rip threw together to save his family. Noble, but good intentions do not rally the troops like they make you believe in those shed-a-tear movies."

　

"But-"

　

"Spoiler alert," the criminal stops the kid's reply. "Timmy fell down the well, got a concussion and died. The dog never saved him."

　

"If that's true, then why are you still helping us?" Jax says angrily.

　

"Fair point," the criminal allows, opening the hatch to lead to the smaller time ship. "I am officially putting in my resignation. You will fly me back to Star City 2046, a few minutes after we left to avoid those terrible repercussions Rip whines about, and then return here to finish the 'mission' with the others."

　

"And why would I do that?" the kid asks, crossing his arms over his chest, body language projecting no intention of following orders.

　

"Because I saved your life and you owe me," Snart deadpans. "If you're going to be a hero, you've got to pay your dues."

　

"Figures you'd take the easy way out, crook."

　

Both the criminal and the kid turn to see Sara standing at the end of the hall, her face looking calm, except for her eyes.

　

Her eyes looked murderous.

　

"It would be easier to leave Mick to his own devices," Snart counters as the woman approaches. "It would be easier to allow myself to remain on this ship while I watch Rip manipulate us again and again. Easy has never been a choice I was given, why would life offer it to me now?"

　

"Jax," Sara turns to the kid. "Can you give us a moment? Head to the bridge?"

　

"He's staying," the criminal seethes. "I need a driver."

　

"You need therapy," the blonde remarks, undeterred. She pats Jax on the shoulder. "Please."

　

"You got it," the kid nods. He quickly walks out of the room without glancing back.

　

"What's the point in delaying the inevitable?" Snart prompts, glaring at the woman for her interference. "What I do shouldn't bother you."

　

"Well, it does, Leonard," Sara tells him, putting her hands on her hips. "You've been glaring ice daggers at anyone and everyone since the moment you woke up from recovery. I know Rip told you that Mick wasn't supposed to be on the team, but I never thought a level-headed guy like you would take the news like a whiny teenager."

　

"I left a man behind. My partner! For all the _justice_ and _do-good_ attitude you people want to shove down my throat, I'm surprised you don't understand!"

　

"I understand that you want to save a man that didn't want to be saved! A guy who _wanted_ to be left behind! To destroy himself! I know you think you served Mick a death sentence, but the truth is, I think you just miss him!"

　

Sara's words resonate inside Snart as he tries to glare at her.

　

 _Miss him_? Mick? Who would _miss_ that hulking figure? Those broad shoulders and strong hands? The safety that you felt when walking with him?...

Inwardly, Snart curses himself. For once, it was _him_ who was being incredible thick. He had feelings for Mick and didn't even realize it.

　

Didn't change his mission.

　

"I'm going," Snart says, tone purposely cold. "Either Jax plays driver so you guys can have the Jump Ship back, or I go myself, risk my life trying to figure it out, and you never see the ship again."

　

"What about Savage?" Sara frowns.

　

"I could care less," the criminal drawls almost tiredly. "I'm sure you guys can handle the psycho though."

　

The ship shakes, sending the two towards the walls to prevent themselves from falling.

　

"Gideon, what's going on?" Sara shouts, looking towards the ceiling.

　

"Chronos is attacking the ship," the AI chirps.

　

The assassin looks to the criminal with worried eyes.

　

"Fine," Snart huffs, walking around her. "Once more into the fray, but then I'm out of here."

　

By the time the two get to the bridge, the bounty hunter is looming over Rip Hunter's unconscious body. Jax is lying in a similar state not too far away and the others are nowhere to be seen.

　

Snart fires his gun, freezing the man's armor. The guy turns, appearing not-affected by the weapon.

　

Chronos raises his weapon, fire off a few shots while the criminal ducks behind the open door to safety. Sara holds her staff close to her chest as she hides on the other side of the wall, waiting for the bounty hunter to be close enough to strike.

　

"Gideon, where are Stein and Raymond?" Snart barks, firing off another spray of ice at his opponent. It still does nothing and the armored man keeps coming.

　

"They are instigating a plan," the AI reports, just as Chronos reaches the criminal.

　

"So, nothing then," Snart remarks, slamming the Cold Gun into his enemy's head, trying to knock him it. It makes the larger man turn his head in the direction of the blow, but he turns it back to the criminal, raising his gun to point at the man's chest.

　

Sara attacks, slamming her staff into the back of the man's head. She follows it up with a few more blows before trying to destabilize the man's standing.

　

Chronos backhands Snart, then continues to move around to grab the staff mid-strike.

　

"Is this guy a robot?" Sara says with a frustrated growl as she tries to yank her weapon out of her enemy's grip.

　

Snart, who had been knocked into the wall by Chronos' hit, points the Cold Gun at the man's feet and freezes him in his spot.

　

"Even robots have their weak points," the criminal drawls, lifting his weapon to Chronos' head as he turns back to him.

　

Sara kicks at the bounty hunter's elbow, forcing the man to let her staff go. After pulling the weapon free, she slides one end of it under the man's helmet and uses it as a crow bar to knock the helmet off.

　

A half-man, half-machine glares over his shoulder at the blonde as he pulls a large knife from his armor.

　

"Perfect opening," Raymond's voice chirps from somewhere.

　

There's a small burst of light that heads towards Chronos' neck, then a noise, followed by the appearance of the ATOM.

　

"Where have you been?" Snart snaps, wondering why the bounty hunter had stopped fighting to stare at the idiotic genius too.

　

"Stein and I were synthesizing something in MedBay," Raymond explains with a confident smirk.

　

"What?" Sara asks, body tense for the next round in the fight.

　

Chronos grunts as his eyes roll in the back of his head. He slumps, then falls like a dead weight to the ground, the ice covering his feet breaking with the motion.

　

"A tranquilizer strong enough to stop our friend," Raymond beams in pride, then grimaces. "I hope it didn't stop his heart."

　

"I'm sure," Rip's voice huffs, coming into view hunched over and holding a hand to his stomach. "That won't really matter, Dr. Palmer," he finishes with a pained smile to the man.

　

"Although weak, I am still reading life signs from Chronos," Gideon informs them.

　

Snart points his Cold Gun at the man's exposed head. "I can take care of that."

　

"We're not murderers," Sara scolds the man lightly, eyeing the weapon.

　

"Speak for yourself," he deadpans.

　

"I know that we all hate him for killing Carter and, well, trying to kill us all too," Raymond frowns unhappily. "But, as heroes and future Legends, aren't we supposed to hold ourselves to a higher standard?"

　

"You all want to fight a war and yet," Snart sighs, glaring up at them. "When the hard choices come, you hesitate. If we let Chronos live, he'll just hunt his down again when he wakes up. This isn't murder, it's survival."

　

"Perhaps," Stein says, joining the group while supporting Jax with one of his shoulders. "We should contain, Chronos, and talk this over as a team? Miss Saunders is still missing, in case no one else has noticed."

　

"You mean she wasn't helping you and Raymond whip up your little knock out drug?" Snart frowns, having assumed that was the reason.

　

"Miss Saunders in not aboard the Waverider," Gideon states.

　

"Perhaps she has been captured earlier by Chronos and stowed away on his ship?" Stein asks, sounding worried.

　

"He must have come here some how," Jax agrees weakly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

　

"You almost die on us again, kid?" Snart asks, getting to his feet since he wasn't going to be allowed to _handle_ Chronos.

　

"I'm fine," Jax ignores the criminal's concern. We gotta find that other time ship so we can get Kendra back."

　

"Agreed," Rip nods his head. "Dr. Palmer, Mr. Snart, please move Chronos to the containment cell. The rest of us will scan the area for the other ship."

　

"You need all those people to push a few buttons?" Snart snarks as the man turns back to the bridge.

　

"I'll need them once we discover the ship," the time master defends himself, not pausing or slowing in his stride.

　

"I can handle it," Raymond says confidently, leaning down to grab the man as the others follow their captain.

　

After a few grunting and failed attempts, the suited hero straightens with a deep frown and looks uncomfortably over to the criminal.

　

"I think I might actually need a hand after all."

　

Snart holsters his weapon with a glare to the man.

　

"You think?"

　

\- -

　

They lock up Chronos and rescue Kendra from the man's smaller ship. Then the _team_ decides to strip the man of his armor and drop him off at a place and time where he can't harm anyone.

　

　

As they float in the time stream, Snart approaches Jax once more.

　

"What's it going to be, kid?" he drawls, gun on his leg and ready to go.

　

"You're just going to up and abandon the team?" Jax accuses angrily. "Just like Rory did? I know you guys are criminals, but don't you have the slightest amount of loyalty?"

　

"Yes," Snart smirks. "To each other. Although, I fell short in that department." He decides to try to vie for the kid's apparent appreciation for _friendship_. "Listen, Jax. I owe Mick a lot. More than I can ever explain. He's had my back for years, so he deserves the same treatment from me. I don't care if you understand or not. I just need you to do the right thing."

　

"You mean, do what you say," the kid counters, sounding unconvinced but looking less angry and more unsure.

　

"It's the best way to go," the criminal shrugs. "What do you say, Jax? Help a fellow 'Legend' out? I know you were warming up to my pyromaniac partner."

　

With a heavy sigh, Jax finally nods his head.

　

"But," the kid raises a hand before Snart can smile in victory. "You've got to tell the rest of the team first. They should know what you're doing. Give them a chance to say good-bye at least."

　

"Do you honestly think any of them care that another criminal is leaving their ranks?" Snart raises an eyebrow.

　

"It doesn't matter what I think," Jax states. "It's the right thing to do, and I'm not going to help you in secret again."

　

"Fine," the criminal relents. "I'll wave at them on the way out."

　

\- -

　

"You must be joking," Rip frowns at the criminal after he voiced is intentions to leave and join his partner. "Did I not explain how your skills were needed for our mission?"

　

"Your mission, Rip," Snart corrects evenly. "I signed up with Mick, so I'll be leaving with him. You only have yourself to blame for dropping us off in his version of Disneyland."

　

"What if we go back there, forward to there," Raymond shakes his head. "What if we go back and he decides he wants to join the team again?"

　

"Then we join the team," the criminal answers.

　

"I don't understand this sudden... _need_ to be with your less-stable counter part," Rip frowns. "You are better off without him, Mr. Snart."

　

Snart's hand twitches to punch the man in the face. It took all of his self-control to stop him from the action, but nothing could prevent the Cold Gun from leaving his holster and pointing at the man, fully charged and ready to fire.

　

"I'm. Leaving." Snart says slowly so that everyone can hear and understand. "I'm only standing here for the sake of my driver.

　

"If Snart wants to be with Rory, then I say we let him," Kendra says softly. She smiles at the criminal. "Even criminals deserve happiness, right?"

　

' _Please_ , I can do without the _warm and fuzzies_.' Snart nods to the woman, then turns to the kid.

　

"Satisfied?"

　

Jax drops his shoulders but nods, following after the criminal as he heads to the Jump Ship.

 

Sara is waiting for them outside the entrance door. She motions the kid through, then approaches the criminal.

　

"Too bad you can't learn to drive this thing," the assassin comments quietly. "Then you could've taken Chronos' and brought Mick back after you convinced him."

　

"Or steal throughout time like I originally intended," he drawls, amused at the thought.

　

"You're a good man, Leonard," Sara says, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. She pulls back and smiles. "Regardless of what you think."

　

"I knew you liked me," Snart replies.

　

"Whatever, Crook."

　

"I'll miss you too, Assassin."

　

\- -

　

Back in Star City 2046, Jack cloaks the small ship, then lands. After it comes to a complete stop, he turns back to his passenger.

　

"You sure about this?" the kid asks. "He might be your partner, but that doesn't mean he can't make his own choices and not live without you."

　

"This isn't about what Mick wants," Snart answers, double checking his gun one more time. "This is about what I want."

　

"You want to live in chaos with a man who literally plays with fire?"

　

"You ever hear about the famous painting _Fire and Ice_?" Snart asks, standing up.

　

"Uh...No? Why?"

　

"It was worth millions, before Mick burnt it to a crisp." His smile is genuine as he watches the kid's eyes widen in surprise. "We're a lot like that paining, Mick and I. Not just in our names, either."

　

He starts to walk away, then pauses.

　

"Watch out for them, Jax," he says more than asks; a part of him still pulling him towards the _team_ he thought he had.

　

"Of course," Jax nods, even though the man has his back to him.

　

　

Snart steps out of the hidden ship and onto the broken roads beyond. He looks around, expecting a group of wanna-be gangsters or one of the vigilantes to attack him, but no one comes. After a deep breath, he starts off in the direction of Mick's last hangout. Mick liked familiar places and would most likely be there after re-claiming dominance.

　

\- -

　

It takes over two hours on foot, but Snart finds his way back to the hideout. He kicks the door down then walks through the entrance, gun in hand and ready to fight.

　

He finds Mick, just like he thought he would, in the middle of intoxicated and celebrating underlings. His partner was sitting atop the middle table, wearing the ugly fur coat and staring into a goblet while three women danced around him.

　

Someone tries to touch Snart, so he whips his gun around and sends the idiot to the ground with a broken nose.

　

That pauses the party, splitting the group in half as the intoxicated try to determine if the newcomer was a threat.

　

Mick slowly turns his head and drops the goblet that had previously taken all of his attention as he stares at his partner.

　

"Honey," Snart calls over the music calmly. "I'm home."

　

Mick shouts out, "Turn that noise down!" as he shoves everyone away to get to his partner. He pauses a half step in front of the shorter man, eyes narrowing as he heaves in air.

　

"You came back," Mick states, voice low and gravely.

　

"Obviously," Snart drawls, holstering his weapon.

　

"I'm still not going back," his partner huffs.

　

"Didn't think you would."

　

"Then why are you here?"

　

"Because it took me nearly dying to realize that my place was with you. Not some ill thought out team."

　

"Nearly dying?" Mick repeats, voice sounding off.

　

"Long, boring story," Snart shrugs off the man's concern. "The question now is, Mick. Do you have room in your crew for an old partner?"

　

Mick looks around his new team to glare at them.

　

"This man is my partner and right-hand-man!" he barks at them. "Anything he says, you do! Or you'll answer to me!"

　

There are a few mumbled words of agreement, but more cowered faces and ducked heads.

　

Satisfied with their reaction, Mick grabs Snart by the shoulders, turns him, then pushes him to a back room.

　

"Out!" the pyro shouts at the copulent making out.

　

They quickly make a run for it, while Mick checks the rest of the room. With a nod, the criminal then heads to the door and locks it, pushing a piece of broken furniture in the way to barricade it.

　

"You going to beat me after that moving speech?" Snart asks, sounding sarcastic even though it was an honest concern.

　

"You almost died."

　

Mick turns to Snart, eyes alight with anger as he drops his fur coat and takes the other man's shoulders with both hands.

　

"Who was it? Savage? Chronos? The other time dorks?"

　

"Space pirates," Snart recognizes the annoyed look in his partner's eyes. He felt the same thing when he heard about the group. "Yeah...They blew a hole in the ship, then when I went to fix it, I was almost frozen to death. Fitting for Captain Cold, don't you think?"

　

"No," Mick growls, his grip tightening just a touch less than painful.

　

Snart's expression turns serious as he looks up at the other man.

　

'How could I _not_ know I love this man?' he thinks.

　

"I hated it here without you," Mick confesses after a moment of silence. "Things aren't the same when you're not around."

　

"It's my sparkling personality," Snart drawls, regretting it when a strange expression flashes over his partner's face. "Mick...I meant what I said."

　

"What did you say?"

　

"You heard me."

　

"Then say it again."

　

Snart doesn't sigh. He doesn't drop his shoulders or hesitate. He simply states, "My place is with you. I came back to be _with_ you."

　

Mick crushes his lips with the shorter criminal's. It's a little brutal and a touch ravenous but Snart doesn't try to fight back, he just melts into it and tries to make it enjoyable.

　

Mick pulls back to breathe into his partner's ear, "I'm going to ruin you, Len."

　

It sends a pleasant shiver down Snart's spine. He pushes up onto his toes to whisper back, "I hope you do."

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
